Watching the Movies
by AnimeAndDinosaurs
Summary: Ever wonder how the main characters of Star Wars would react if they watched their own movies? How would the world change? Well, now you can find out. Reviews with suggestions are welcome.
1. chapter 1

**Hello everyone, welcome to my new story. This is a Star Wars story, based on the idea of what would happen if the main characters watched their movies. None of the movie lines will be used in this chapter, but after this one, all bold text will have to do with the movies.**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing except for The Creator, Cal and Coal. Everything else is owned by Disney. I am making no money off of this it is purely for my own enjoyment.**

Ahsoka sighed. Her master and her had gained a rare moment of peace at the Jedi Temple, though by her master's actions, he did not see it as peaceful. Judging by his flurried pacing around the training room, Anakin was eager to get back out on the battlefield. She guessed his attitude towards the war was part of why people called him 'The Hero with no Fear'.

Ahsoka on the other hand could have used a break. After battling Dooku's assassin, Asaji Ventress, with Master Unduli, she was thourghly worn out. But since Skyguy was lucky enough not to be involved in that failed mission, he was ready and inching for action.

Unfortunately they were stuck waiting for Master Obi-Wan to come out of his council meeting. She knew they wouldn't take too long, however. In fact, she could already feel several Force signatures heading their way.

In less than a standard minute, the owners of those signatures entered the room. Masters Kenobi, Windu and Koon lead the way with Grand Master Yoda following behind with his gimmes stick. Skyguy instantly relaxed upon the sight of his friend and former teacher.

"So Obi-Wan" Anakin said. "Where are we going to be stationed now?" The Jedi Master opened his mouth to reply before jerking his head to the side. The other Jedi didn't question his actions, they had felt the disturbance too.

With barley any warning except for what the Force provided, a bright orb of pure white light suddenly appeared in the middle of the training room. The occupants of the room could only stare at it. It expanded rapidly with a bright flash, swallowing up the Jedi. Then, as fast as it came, it disappeared, leaving only the echoes of startled cries as proof that it was ever there.

The silence that had existed since the creation of the empty plain was suddenly punctured by several pained groans. The white portal, for that is what the bright orb was, had formed around 10 feet off the ground and dropped its passengers midair. Startled, the transported individuals landed in a heap on the floor.

As Ahsoka lifted her head, the first thing she registered was a lone figure standing separated from the group piled on the floor. The figure was a human female, only a little older than Ahsoka. Her hair was a bright red, almost too vibrant to be natural, green eyes that seemed to shine and a small smile.

She was wearing a black shirt with six coloured boxes, red, yellow, blue, white, brown and green. Gold pants were worn immediately below. Sandles that matched her eyes adorned her feet while her hands had fingerless gloves the colour of her hair.

A groan from beside Ahsoka made her look over. Aside from the Jedi she had been with before the portal appeared, there were several people lying on the floor as well. Some she recognized and others she didn't.

Among the unrecognized were a young man around Skyguys age with sandy blond hair and blue eyes. He was beside another man with darker hair and a scruffy sort of look. A young woman lay next to them both, her brown hair up in buns. A large Wookie was acting like a pillow for the group, only distinguishable from a walking carpet by eyes and mouth. Slowly getting to his feet nearby was a tall man in a black life support suit. He cut a very imposing figure and seemed to radiate the dark side.

Four more people and a droid were also collapsed in close proximity to the Jedi. One was male wearing a pilot jacket and looking unshaven. He was checking on a little round droid covered with orange circles and a dome head. Another guy was beside him, his darker skin matching Master Windus. He wore a similar jacket to the first man. A girl with a staff strapped to her back sat close by, her clothes looking a little rough for wear, and a lightsaber strapped to her belt. A dark haired young man was seated slightly separated from the others, an odd looking lightsaber on his hip and an astonished look on his face as he stared at the imposing black suited figure.

There were some people that were familiar however. Two of them were droids, R2-D2 and C3-P0. The other three just happened to be the biggest leaders on the opposing side of the war. Count Dooku, General Grievous and Aasji Ventress.

Ahsoka saw both Skyguy and Master Windu jump up, hands on their lightsabers at the sight of the enemy. They were about to pull them away from their belts and ignite them when a voice rang out. "I wouldn't do that if I were you."

All heads turned simultaneously to the unknown female. Her small smile widened to a large grin.

"And why shouldn't we?" Anakin asked. His blue eyes were narrowed in a glare as he stared at her.

"Because if you did, I'd have to take your weapons away. And I would prefer if you kept them on you." The mystery girl said.

"Like you'd be able to take all our weapons." Ahsoka scoffed. There was no way this girl could steal their lightsabers. Out of their dead hands maybe.

"I managed to bring you all here, didn't I?" She stated, wiping all the smug looks off their faces.

Plo Koon glanced around. "Where exactly is here?" He questioned through his breathing mask. Ahsoka blinked in response to the Masters reasonable question. She hadn't even thought to look around before. Once she did, Ahsoka noticed a definite lack of, well, everything. Aside from themselves and the surface they stood on, nothing else seemed to exist. Everything was black in colour, yet there was enough light to view their surroundings.

All of the newcomers to the world gazed towards their summoner for an answer. She spread her arms wide as if to welcome them to her world.

"You are currently in a blank universe, a world untouched by the necessary energy to develop life or even an environmental. I made it specifically for you as it's easier to exert my own power here. I call it the Neutral World."

The scruffy man decided to chime in. "Oh very helpful. The Neutral World, now we know exactly where we are." He said sarcastically. "How about you tell us who the hell you are?"

"Gladly. I am The Creator, a being of almost unimaginable power. I can transport myself or others anywhere, even other universes. I can create matter out of thin air and even design and create complex organisms such as a person. And no, I'm not a God. I just happen to have God like powers."

While most of them stood gaping at this God like person, Obi-Wan remained cautious. "No one can make something out of nothing. And certainly nobody can make a life form in the way you are describing." Spoke the master. His hand was on his chin in a way that Anakin and Ahsoka jokingly called his thinking face.

The Creator raised an eyebrow. "Doubting me, are we Obi-Wan Kenobi?" His eyes widened in surprise at the use of his full name. She sighed. "Fine. I shall prove the truth of my claims then."

She raised an arm. Her fingernails were pained the same colour as her hair. "First, a test of abiotic."

Suddenly, something appeared in the outstretched hand. It appeared to be a small dog of green, steadily growing in the palm of her hand. It grew until Creator was holding a large crystal. "Emerald." She explained to the questioning looks. Most had never seen a crystal as beautiful as that, unless you were talking about a lightsaber crystal.

"Satisfied?" Creator inquired. Several surprised looks were thrown her way at the obviously easy show of power but she merely grinned. "No? Well I suppose we'll have to move onto the biotic test." She flung out her other hand. A shimmering circle appeared slightly off the ground and two startled looking people were flung out of it.

They both appeared to be human. The first was a human female. She looked to be slightly older than the Creator. Her hair was a dark red, almost black. One of her legs had bandages wrapped around the pant leg, almost glowing against the dark fabric. A cape lay on her shoulders, black like the rest of her clothing. Even her eyes were darker, like dark plant leaves. Twin lightsabers rested on her belt.

Ahsoka quickly scanned over her companion. Unlike the other, he hadn't managed to land on his feet. He wore much simpler clothes, looking more like a farmer than a noble. However, his light brown hair was neatly done and his dark brown eyes screamed that he was something more. A black glove covered his left hand. The boy, for he looked to be about Ahsokas age, had a familiar curved weapon on his waist, though he tried to quickly hide it from view.

The woman glanced around after helping her cohort to his feet. She spotted the Creator and opened her mouth. "Uh, is there any reason we're here? Specifically I mean."

The Creator lifted up two fingers. "One, they were doubting my abilities. Two, I wanted you here anyways since you have to do with all of this." She turned towards the crowd. "This is Cal and Coal. Two of what I call Guardians because their main purpose is to protect the universes they are from. Both actually reside in your universe."

The unshaven fighter pilot observed them critically. "Then how come I've never heard of them before?" He questioned.

"They belong to an alternate version of your universe." Creator answered. "But they will be going back to insure everything goes as planned once this is all done."

"When will we be going back?" The kid with blue eyes asked.

"When you have accomplished what I've brought you here to do." Was the answer he received.

"What did you bring us here to do?" Came the deep voice of Mace Windu.

The Creator smirked. "Now that is the question I was waiting for. Which I will answer in time. But how about some introductions first since I am sure everyone does not know each other." She pointed at Anakin. "Let's start with you."

Skyguy straightened up, aware that he was being observed by everyone in the area. "Anakin Skywalker, Jedi Knight." Two gasps echoed out. The sandy haired kid and the one with the odd lightsaber were both staring at him.

"Your Anakin Skywalker?" Blue eyes exclaimed.

"Yes, he is." The Creator chimed in. "We can touch more on that later, continue for now."

Ahsoka jumped in. "Ahsoka Tano. Jedi Padawan to Skyguy over there." She guestured to her Master.

"Obi-Wan Kenobi, Jedi Master." The bearded human explained. He was met with wide eyes from the scruffy man, as if he couldn't quite believe his eyes.

"Plo Koon, Jedi Master." The masked alien said.

"Mace Windu, Jedi Master." Spoke the purple lightsaber user.

The little green master took his turn. "Grandmaster of the Jedi, I am. Yoda is my name."

"Good, that's the Jedi. Next, Sith and Separtist from the same era if you will." Encouraged Creator.

The older gentleman, known for being the leader of the Separtist, scowled at being forced to go. "Count Dooku, Sith Lord."

Next came the assassin. "Asaji Ventress, assassin and Sith apprentice."

Finally, the cyborg general. "General Grievous, Supreme Commander of the Confederacy of Independent Systems."

By now, the unknown people were starting to look uneasy. Even if it went unspoken, it wasn't hard to tell that there was a time difference between the three groups. Everything from their clothes, the changes in technology, and even their reactions to certain Jedi screamed about it. Not to mention the Force was yelling it out for anyone who could sense it.

The Creator was the first to bring it up. "As I think some of you may be able to tell, you are not all from the same point in time. These people," she guestured to the Wookie's group "are from the slightly distant future for those from the Clone Wars. The others," this time it was the soccer ball droids group "are from a several years after that. So do not be alarmed if there are relatives or those connected to people from your timeline mixed in. Solo, you can go first."

The scruffy man stepped up. "Han Solo, professional smuggler." As he was about to step back, the Wookie roared. "Oh yeah, and this is Chewbacca, my copilot."

The woman with buns came next. "Leia Organa, Princess of Alderaan and a leader of the Rebel Alliance."

"Your Bail Organa's daughter?" Anakin asked at the same time Obi-Wan exclaimed "Rebel Alliance?"

"Yes and yes." Leia said.

When Obi-Wan opened his mouth (undoubtedly to ask another question) the Creator jumped in. "Patience. Everything will be revealed with time."

C3-P0 stepped up. "I am C3-P0, human cyborg relations. And this is my counterpart R2-D2, an astrodroid."

"And I'm Luke." Said the sandy haired man. He looked both nervous and a little hesitant to continue. "Luke Skywalker."

Anakin choked on air.

"Your Skyguy's relative?" Ahsoka stuttered out. Luke looked at her.

"Er...I guess you could say that." He swivelled over to face Anakin. "Hi Dad."

There was a few seconds of silence, where most simply stared at Anakin. He only blinked. Within a few heart beats, he had crossed the space between them and embraced his son in the biggest hug the Galaxy had ever seen.

"Awe!" Cooed the Creator, totally ruining the heart felt moment. It disrupted the silence enough to startle the father and son and make them separate. Master Kenobi took this opportunity to scold his ex-Padawan. "Anakin! That completely breaks the Jedi code!"

"Hey, we don't know what happens in the future Master! But in the meantime, before we do know, I'm going to enjoy the time I have with my son." Anakin said while throwing an arm around Luke. The Jedi Masters looked on disapprovingly but said nothing.

It took a hand signal from Creator for the introductions to continue. The intimating figure was the last from the inbetween future and was the next to go. He spoke inbetween heavy breaths through a respirator. "Darth Vader."

"Another Sith?" Inquired Mace. A nod confirmed it. Some of the Jedi looked longingly towards their sabres while the Rebels glanced towards their blasters. But no one dared draw them. Nobody wanted to know what happened when you disobeyed a direct order from the Creator.

The pilot was the next to go. "Poe Dameron, pilot for the Resistance."

"Resistance?" Luke exclaimed. "Is that a branch of the Rebellion or something separate?"

"We're after the rebels. We fight against the First Order." Poe answered. "Which came after the Empire, in case you were wondering."

Obi-Wan sighed. "Force, what has the galaxy come to?"

The other Resistance man raised his hand. "Can I go now?" He got the nod of approval and proceeded to introduce himself. "Finn, former First Order Stormtrooper and current member of the Resistance."

"Rey. Um...I guess I'm an aspiring Jedi." The girl with the staff said. She jumped slightly when the round droid nudged her leg. "Oh, and this is BB8." He beeped at her.

Everyone turned to look at the dark haired man. He flushed slightly at everyone gaze. He had a scar across his face that looked like it was being healed with cybernetics. "Kylo Ren, commander of the First Order."

The Creator coughed pointedly. "Your real name Kylo." He glared at her but didn't say a word. She met his gaze until he weakened.

"Ben Solo."

Han Solo jumped in surprise. "Your my son?"

Ben glared back. "You are not my father."

The tension between them was almost visible, despite one of them just having met the other. To breach this tension, Ahsoka decided to bring up something that was bothering her. "What about your two Guardians? They haven't introduced themselves yet."

"Good point!" The Creator said. "If you will my friends."

The girl stepped forward first. "Cal Greensource. Guardian during the clone wars and throughout the Rebellion."

Plo spoke up. "Judging by your presence, you must be Force sensitive. However, I am unable to tell of you are a Jedi or a Sith."

"Well...I was a Sith during the Clone Wars. On the side of the Separtist, obviously." Cal reached down and ignited one of her lightsabers. It glowed bright red. "However, I became a Grey Jedi after the wars ended." She took the other one and lit it too. The contrasting colours of green and red reminded Ahsoka of a quaint holiday from a world her and her Master had once visited.

"What is a Grey Jedi?" Leia asked.

"There is no Dark side, nor a Light side. There is only the Force." Cal recited. "Grey Jedi maintain the balance in the Force."

"That's interesting." Luke said. He turned to the other Guardian. "Who exactly are you?"

"Yeah, and why do you have Dooku's lightsaber?" Anakin interrogated. At the mention of his name, the Counts head swung towards Coal and stared at him. The boy blushed at all the attention.

"Ah, well, the thing is..." he trailed off and mumbled something. When asked to speak up, he cleared his threat and spoke aloud. "My name is Coal Dooku. The good Count there is my grandfather." His statement was met with stony silence. Several heads swivelled back and forth from the elder to the child.

"Yeah, so, anyways. I am Force sensitive though I have no allegiance to Sith or Jedi. Um, I come into play near the end of the Empire and during the time of the First Order. The Rebellion and the Resistance are my home, I've helped them every chance I get. As for how I got the lightsaber, well, you just have to wait and see." His introduction done, the boy closed his mouth and waited for people to stop staring at him.

"Are you going to tell us why we are here now?" Finn asked.

"Yes, I think now is a good time. Each of you," The Creator spread her arms wide, guestering to all of them, "are influential people who hold a great deal of power over how your universe will pan out. Your universe is almost contstantly at war with itself, and it is your duty to fix it. My goal is to stop it from escalating to the scale I know it could easily reach."

"And how do you plan on accomplishing that?" Questioned Anakin, his arms crossed.

She grinned. "By showing the past, present and future to you so that you do not make the same mistakes. See, I have access to things called movies which are like your holograms. We have several movies based upon your universe which shows the main story. I hope by having you watch the movies, you can correct the mistakes they show."

"And trust me," Cal chimed in. "Some major decisions will need to be made."

"Why is she here again?" Chirped Solo.

"Cal and Coal are here because they are present in the movies as well. Though they have some addition scenes due to some...help from me. After the movies are done, all of you will be returned to the clone wars time. After the universe is fixed for the better, you will be returned to the proper time, with all the changes in place." Creator stroked her chin. "Which reminds me, I need to confirm I gathered you all from the correct time. So, one person from each time, please state what was the last big event that took place."

Anakin stepped up. "Well, Ahsoka just faced off against Ventress." He paused to throw her a dirty look. "And now the Jedi are searching for Gunray, who's running like the coward he is."

"Good, that's right at least. Now Luke."

"The Rebellion just fled the planet Hoth. And I was just on my way to see Master Yoda...who I release is just right over there." Luke guestured with a blush on his face.

Poe took the opportunity to jump in. "And we just blew up Starkiller base. Now we're sorta...tactically retreating."

The Creator clapped. "Perfect. Now, how about some comfort." She waved and several different chairs appeared from nowhere. There was every colour imaginable available and she instantly collapsed into a green one. Hesitantly, everyone seated themselves in a chair of there own, some of them relaxing and others sitting stiffly. Cal sat in between her designer and the Separatist squad. Coal was right beside the Rebels, although he kept throwing glances towards his grandfather.

"Next, the screen!" With a snap, a glowing blue rectangle the size of a fighter ship formed in midair and hovered there. Evidently, it was waiting for instructions on what to show.

"The first movie is the first in the timeline. It's called Star Wars, Phantom Menace. For those from the Clone wars, it's about eleven years before your time. It depicts the initial conflict on Naboo." Creator flicked her wrist and the title appeared on screen.

"Why exactly is it called Star Wars?" Plo asked.

"Because you fight wars in the stars." Creator said in an obviously type voice.

"And why is it called the Phantom Menance?" Piped up Ahsoka.

"You'll see." Was the answer she got back.

"And how long is this going to take?" Huffed Solo in a irritated manner. He crossed his legs and leaned back in his chair while his son glared at him.

"A good amount of time." The incredibly powerful person said. "Which is why I've prevented time from progressing in your universe. That way, we have all the time in the world. You will need to eat and sleep if you normally do, however. Don't worry though, I can provide all that."

There was silence for a moment. "You are pretty awesome, you know." Luke commented.

"Thanks. Let's get started, shall we?" Without pause, the movie started to play.

 _A.N. Hello my friends. I can can you that, right? Even though I don't know any of you in person? Well, this is my newest story. As I'm sure you can tell, it involves the Star Wars characters watching their own movies. Not sure if I'm going to include Star Wars Rebels, Rouge One or the new Solo movie that's supposed to be out soon. But I will be including the regular movies and the Clone Wars tv show because it directly involves the main characters._

 _No, I'm not abandoning my other story. I just had a lot to do so I haven't updated in a bit. I'll be getting back to it shortly. As for this story, updates will be slow, warning you now. Two reasons for that, one is that I don't have the time to get out the movies all the time and start writing. Two, every chapter from now on will contain a full scene from the movie. And I'm talking the scenes you see when you go to scene selection. They are about 8 minutes long apiece. So bear with me._

 _This was my original plan for Coal. His appearance is slightly altered in my other book, though his skills are fairly similar. I needed a male friend for Holly in that book so I chose Coal. They aren't connected._

 _I think that's all for now. I hope the people who read this like it. I spent some good time writing this. Hope you enjoy._


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I own nothing written in bold below. The only characters I take credit for are The Creator, Cal and Coal. Everything else belongs to Disney.

 ** _A long time ago in a galaxy far, far away..._**

"Oh yes, that's very specific." Mace Windu said. Despite the impressive show their host had put on, he didn't quite buy in to to this seeing the future stuff quite yet. And he was still annoyed at Skywalker for obviously breaking the rules and having a child. He scowled.

"It adds to the mythical feel on my home world. Guess that doesn't really apply here though since you've lived this stuff." Creator explained. "Don't question the trivial stuff as much and focus on the universe changing events."

 ** _Episode I_**

 ** _The Phantom Menace_**

 ** _Turmoil has engulfed the Galactic Republic. The taxation of trade routes to outlying star systems is in dispute._**

 ** _Hoping to resolve the matter with a blockade of deadly battleships, the greedy Trade Federation has stopped all shipping to the small planet of Naboo._**

 ** _While the congress of the Republic endlessly debates this alarming chain of events, the Supreme Chancellor has secretly dispatched two Jedi Knights, the guardians of peace and justice in the Galaxy, to settle the conflict..._**

General Grievous scoffed through his vocabulator. "Perhaps that was the role of your Order once, Jedi, but you have long since fallen from such a role."

"We can still give the Galaxy justice on monsters like you." Anakin glared at the cyborg.

A voice from behind them spoke up. "Don't take out your frustrations on Grievous simply for speaking the truth." Cal surveyed each of the Jedi from the Order. "You cannot claim to be guardians of peace when you are currently Generals in a Galaxy wide war."

Obi-Wan frowned slightly. They made a good point. They were barely beginning and had already started a list of things that need to change. Perhaps this little get together would be helpful after all.

 **A ship comes into view. As it zooms past the camera, it is shown heading toward a small green and blue planet surrounded by circular battleships. It switches to inside the cockpit. Two pilots sit at the controls while two hooded figures stand behind them.**

 **"Captain." The taller one says.**

Obi-Wan starts at hearing the voice of his old Master. Anakin, sitting beside both him and his son, grips his shoulder comfortingly. Skywalker may not have known the man long but he was a father figure for both Jedi.

Near the back, the Count of Serenno grits his teeth. It has been far too long since he had heard his former Padawans voice. Dooku tried to deny that he had not missed it but the Sith was lying to himself.

 **One of the pilots looks back. "Yes sir?" They ask.**

 **The figure speaks again. "Tell them we wish to board at once."**

 **The Captain looks down at the controls and presses a button. "With all due respect, the ambassadors to the Supreme Chancellor wish to board immediately."**

 **On a screen above the windshield, the image of Nute Gunray is present. "Yes of course." He replies in an accented voice. "As you know, our blockade is perfectly leagal. And we'd be happy to receive the ambassadors."**

Grievous growled while Anakin scowled at the figure onscreen. Startled, the glanced at each in surprise that their hatred for the Neimodian was equal.

 **The small craft approaches the lead ship and docks in the hangar bay. A large gathering of battle and Vulture droids gaze at its arrival. A few venture out to greet the ship as it touches down.**

 **It skips ahead to a view of the hallway. A door opens, revealing the hooded figures coming from the hangar. A sliver protocol droid greets them. "I am TC-14 at your service. This way, please." It says as it's arm gestures down the hall. It waddles off screen, the figures following.**

 **They walk into a room, made of the same cold, gray metal as everything else on the ship. "We are greatly honoured by your visit, Ambassadors. Make yourselves comfortable." The droid offers. "My master will be with you shortly." It walks out of the room.**

 **As soon as it left, the figures turn and remove their hoods. The taller one is a human male with brown hair who looks to be in his midlife at least. There is an air of knowledge and patience about him.**

Obi-Wan smiles as he looked at his former Master. It was good to see him again, even if it was through what the Creator called a television screen. He shifted around slightly to look at Dooku hiding in the back, curious to see how the older man was dealing with this. He was suprised to see him staring sadly at the screen. Obi-Wan had assumed that introduction to the Sith Order meant erasing all emotions aside from anger and rage. Apparently not.

 **The other is slightly younger, around twenty-five, with short aburn hair complete with a braid and blue eyes. While appearing knowing like his companion, he also possesses the look of an eager student.**

Ahsoka gasped when she saw what the Jedi Master looked like so many years. "Aw, Master Kenobi, you look so cute back then!" She exclaimed excitedly.

Sitting several seats away, Ventress decided to add her two cents. "Why, my dear Obi-Wan, whatever happened to your good looks?" She purred teasingly.

"War tends to bring out the worst in people." Kenobi responded. Then he turned back to the screen. "That seems like so long ago, I'd almost forgotten." He smiled sadly.

The Rebel dream team stared at the screen in shock. It was weird enough to see people they didn't know from a different time but to see Old Ben looking so young was quite a surprise. Luke could barely believe that the old hermit who looked after him most of his life ever looked so young.

 **"I have a bad feeling about this." The younger one voices.**

"When do you not have a bad feeling Master?" Anakin teased the older man. The Master smiled.

"Whenever I'm not around you, my former Padawan." Came the cheeky reply.

 **"I don't sense anything." His elder replied as he looks around.**

"Qui-Gon was never good at seeing anything outside of the living Force. It doesn't suprise me that he didn't sense what you did Kenobi." The Count of Serenno commented. He was awarded with several strange looks, including one from Anakin who was wondering what connection the two Jedi had to each other.

Seated next to Master Windu, Yoda frowned and shook his head sadly. If his Padawan still held such memories for his former apprentice, why would he fall to the dark side?

 **"It's not about the mission, Master." He gets back. "It's something...elsewhere, elusive."**

 **His Master starts walking forward, prompting the student by his side to do the same. "Don't centre on your anxieties, Obi-Wan. Keep you concentration here and now, where it belongs." He lectures.**

 **Obi-Wan Kenobi glanced at his Master while saying "But Master Yoda said I should be mindful of the future."**

"Listen to me, you did, young Kenobi?" The Grand Master chuckled. "No idea, I had."

"I've always listened to you Master Yoda. I simply didn't take your advice till much later sometimes."

 **"But not at the expense of the moment." Qui-Gon Jinn reminds. "Be mindful of the living Force, young Padawan."**

 **"Yes Master." Replies the obedient student. They stop walking once they reach a wall of windows which presents a view of the planet outside.**

"Reminds me of your home planet, Creator." Coal comments. Multiple heads turn to look at him. He flushes at the gazes and sinks down into his chair.

"It does look like Earth, doesn't it?" She smiles at the boy the addresses the crowd watching them. "Forgive Coal, he's a bit shy. Hasn't had the chance to break out of his shell yet. Although he's quite brilliant in anything he attempts so I doubt it will take him long."

 **"How do you think this trade viceroy will deal with the Chancellors demands?" Kenobi asked as he gazed out through the window.**

 **"These Federation types are cowards. The negotiations will be short."**

"That they were." Obi-Wan smiles thoughtfully.

 **A different scene appears. Inside the command centre of the battleship, two Federation members stand talking to the protocol droid. "What? What did you say?" Gunray yells at the droid.**

 **"The ambassadors are Jedi Knights, I believe." TC answers.**

"So much for going undercover, they figured you out the moment you stepped on board." Kylo Ren speaks up, looking highly disillusioned with his name sake.

"We weren't trying to hide that we were Jedi, we were merely neglecting to mention it until we could negotiate face to face." Obi-Wan explained. It was not, after all, the duty of a Jefi to flaunt his power.

 **"I knew it!" The other alien says as he turns to the Viceroy. "They're here to force a settlement."**

"Leave it to the cowardly Neimodians. They were probably worried that you'd kill them if they didn't agree." Ahsoka said.

"I probably would have if I'd been there." Anakin inputted darkly.

 **"Distract them. I will contact Lord Sidious." Gunray replies.**

 **"Are you brain dead?" The Neimodian questions. "I'm not going in there with two Jedi. Send a droid." He requests as he turns back to the bright silver model.**

 **The doors open to the room where two Jedi await. TC-14 walks in carrying a tray. Obi-Wan looks towards his mentor as he asks "is it in their nature to make us wait this long?"**

"Yes" Grievous growled as he thought of all the times Gunray had made him wait, simply because he did not respect the cyborg general (no matter how many times he threatened him).

 **"No." Qui-Gon replies. "I sense an unusual amount of fear for something as trivial as this trade dispute."**

 **TC-14 waddles up and both Jedi take a cup from the tray. The scene shifts back to the control room. Battle droids walk around as the two Trade Federation leaders stare at a hologram. A hooded figure is projected. Impatiently, he barks "What is it?"**

Cal Greensource scowled at the image. "Sidious!" She spat out, obviously disgusted at his mere image. Coal got up and walked over to her.

"Calm yourself Cal. There is no sense getting angry at him now, when you are unable to do anything about it. Give it time and he will get what he deserves." He leaned in closer, intending for only Cal to hear his next words. However, the more hearing inclined nearby managed to hear him.

"You do not see me lunging and snarling at Vader despite all I've lost because of him." The fifteen year old told the older Guardian. Grievous, one of the few aside from the Ben boy and the astrodroid to hear him, perked up his audio receptors. What exactly had this boy lost?

"You're right. Sorry Coal. But when we do deal with him..." She fingered one of her lightsaber handles. He grinned at her and walked back to his seat.

 **"This scheme of yours has failed Lord Sidious. The blockade is finished." The cowardly Neimodian reports. "We dare not go against these Jedi."**

 **Sidious snarls back. "Viceroy, I don't want this stunted slime in my sight again." As Gunray turns to dismiss his partner, he continues. "This turn of events is unfortunate. We must accelerate our plans. Begin landing your troops."**

 **"My Lord," The Viceroy voices. "Is that legal?"**

 **The Sith Lord responds with a menacing aura. "I will make it legal."**

Obi-Wan breathed out deeply. He was afraid of this. The Jedi looked toward Dooku. "Back on Genosis(?), you were telling the truth, weren't you?"

The former Jedi stared at him. "Of course I was."

"What did he say on Genosis?" Ahsoka inquired.

"That a Sith Lord was controlling the Senate." Obi-Wan glanced in dismay at the screen. "But even back then?"

"And ever since." Answered the Count.

 **"And the Jedi?"**

 **"The Chancellor should have never brought them into this. Kill them immediately." He orders.**

 **"Yes. Yes, my Lord." The Viceroy bows. "Uh, as you wish."**

 **A view into the hangar shows a canon drop from the ceiling, pointing towards the Jedi's ship. The copilot spots it. "Captain, look!" He shouts in alarm.**

 **Startled, the captain looks up right into the double guns. "Shields, up!" He starts to say before it fires. The ship explodes into a ball of flame.**

"They killed the pilots?" Ahsoka asked.

"Those Trade Federation cowards has no mercy unless they are begging for it." Anakin remarked.

 **Simultaneously, the Jedi stand up and ignite their lightsabers, having felt the disturbance in the Force. The protocol droid drops the tray and exclaimes "sorry."**

 **Gas begins to steam from the air vents. Qui-Gon explains. "Dioxis."**

"That's how they planned to kill two Jedi?" Mace scoffs. "How have we come to be so underestimated in the galaxy?"

"It gets worse." Creator informs him solemnly.

 **The Jedi retract their Blue and green blades then inhale deeply before the gas can reach them. They hold their breath.**

 **A group of droids come from down the hall. As they reach the door, a hologram appears. "They must be dead by now." Gunray says. "Destroy what's left of them."**

 **The battle droids face the door, blasters ready to destroy whatever comes out. The silver protocol droid shambles out. "Oh! Excuse me." It apologizes as it walks through the group.**

Solo chuckles. "Well, at least it isn't just Goldenrod that acts like that. I wonder if all protocol droids have faulty wiring."

Anakin looked his direction with a puzzled expression on his face. "Who's Goldenrod?"

Solo gestures to the shiny droid standing by the two others. "That hunk of metal of course."

Anakin darkens with anger. "Hey, I built C3-P0! He may not be the best but I tried pretty hard okay?"

Han throws his hands up. "Sorry, no offence meant." He leans back into his chair, comfortable that the confrontation is over, even though Anakin continues to glare at him for several minutes.

 **"Check it out Corporal." The droid with yellow stripes says. "We'll cover you."**

 **"Roger, roger." It nods. As it moves towards the door, two blades of light flare up from in the room.**

 **"Uh oh. Blast them!" It orders. Blaster bolts ring out but get deflected by the lightsabers. The Jedi jump out, cutting and reflecting bolts into any droids they see.**

General Grievous coughs. "Stupid battle droids."

 **"What is going on down there?" The Viceroy yells in the control room. He whips around from a static filled screen to face another Neimodian, this one with cybernetic implants.**

 **"We lost the transmission, sir."**

 **More droids are cut down in the hallway. Kenobi raises his arm and calls on the Force to push back three droids.**

 **"Have you ever encountered a Jedi Knight before, sir?" The partner asks Gunray.**

 **"Well, no, but I don't-seal off the bridge!" He commands.**

"Hmph, that won't stop a lightsaber." Anakin remarks confidently.

 **"Yes sir."**

 **"That won't be enough sir."**

 **"I want Droidekas up here at once!" Roars Gunray. The blast doors close.**

"That will barley slow a Jedi down." Said Anakin.

 **The pessimistic partner stands beside the Viceroy. "We will not survive this."**

"No, you won-"

"Anakin!" Yelled out half the group.

 **Obi-Wan and Qui-Gon make their way down the hall, cutting up any droid they come across. As the Padawan destroys the last of them, his Master approaches the blast doors and begins to cut through.**

 **Gunray begins to panic. "Close the blast doors!" He orders. Another set of heavy duty doors close on the moving lightsaber.**

 **"That will hold them." The Viceroy proclaims confidently.**

"No it won't." Mutters Anakin quietly.

 **With Kenobi standing guard, the elder Jedi tries again. With a concentrated blast from the lightsaber, the doors begin to melt.**

 **"They are still coming through!" Wails the Neimodian helplessly.**

 **"This is impossible!" Gunray exclaims.**

"Never underestimate a Jedi." Luke beams, looking extremely proud to be apart of such an order.

 **On the other side, Qui-Gon moves the lightsaber more forcefully. A melted piece of door falls off.**

 **"Where are those Droidekas?"**

 **Two droids roll down the hallway. "Master! Destroyers!" Warns the Padawan. Both Jedi stand on guard to face off against the Destroyer Droids. They set up their shields and begin firing their blasters in the Jedi's direction.**

 **"They have shield generators!" Obi-Wan notices as he reflects and repels countless blaster bolts.**

"Oh really, Kenobi?" Ventress says sarcastically. "I had no idea."

 **"It's a stalemate. Let's go." With that, the Jedi run off down a separate hallway, forcing the droids to follow.**

 **"They are no match for Droidekas." The helper comments as he and the Viceroy watch the fight from the other side of the door.**

 **"Sir! They've gone up the ventilation shaft!"**

"Ah, ventilation shafts. I can't even count how many times I've used those to escape." Cal said, drifting off in memory. "Everything from Republic bases to the Empires space stations."

Coal chimed in. "Sometimes they are faster then the hallways. Especially with the Empires stupid designers."

 **The view switches to the hangar where the Master and Padawan jump down to hide behind some crates.**

 **"Battle droids." Qui-Gon notices.**

 **"It's an invasion army." Obi-Wan says. They watch as thousands of droids march on and off tanks.**

"I never understood why they targeted Naboo. There were plenty of richer and more beneficial planets to blockade." Plo Koon brought up, tenting his hands. "Even for the Trade Federation, it made little sense."

"It was apart of a greater plan. Naboo was necessary as a target in order for it to work." Creator said. "You'll have to figure out the rest of the plan for yourselves."

 **"This is an odd play for the Trade Federation. We've got to warn the Naboo and contact Chancellor Velorum." Master Jinn decrees. "We'll split up. Stow aboard separate ships and meet up on the planet."**

 **"You were right about one thing Master." Padawan Kenobi remarks. His Master looks at him. "The negotiations were short." He grins.**

Even Luke hid his face. "That was a bad joke Master." Anakin sighed.

 **A/N**

 **Hello followers. I would like to apologize for the lateness of this chapter. I'm very slow and very lazy. Thank you all so much for the follows, the favourites and the reviews. They mean so much.**

 **If anyone has any ideas towards reactions that the characters might have in regards to certain events, please tell them to me in a review. I'll take all ideas into consideration. I already have an idea about the reveal of Sidious's true identity (ranging from death threats to betting pools), and would love to hear more.**

 **In regards to my laziness, feel free to review saying "hurry up and update Tori", it'll get me off my butt and to my computer. It normally works pretty well.**

 **Last thing, I swear. How does everyone feel about my OCs? Trust me, their backstories are interesting and so are they. I hope everyone is enjoying the story, I'll try to get the next update up soon. Bye!**


	3. Chapter 3: Landing on Naboo

Welcome to the next chapter of Watching the Movies! It's a May the 4th update! I figured I should do this considering I'm having a Star Wars movie marathon. You know the drill, everything in bold is property of Disney. As are all the characters aside from Coal, Cal and the Creator.

 **In the control room of the Trade Federation battleship, the Neimodian captain turns towards the Viceroy. "Sir, a transmission from the planet."**

 **"It's Queen Amidala herself." The aide says.**

 **"At last, we are getting results." The greedy Trade Federation leader approaches a screen on the wall. Portrayed is the Queen, her face painted, hair in elaborate styling and a beautiful dress all visible. "Again, you come before us your highness."**

Anakin sighed instantly at the sight of his wife. It had been such a sort time but already he missed Padmé. He took a glimpse at the boy sitting beside him. Luke, his son. It was obvious even without knowing of Anakin and Padmés marriage that he was their child. He hoped that the others wouldn't find out but somehow he doubted it would be left out.

On the other side, Obi-Wan caught his former Padawans sigh. He had always suspected that there was something going between the good Senator from Naboo and Anakin but never had enough proof. Maybe now he would be provided some.

 **"You will not be so pleased when you learn what I have to say Viceroy." Her voice betrays the youth of the leader of Naboo. "Your trade boycott of our planet has ended."**

 **The Neimodians glance towards each other. "I was not aware of such failure."**

General Grievous gave a growling cough. "Surprising, considering the failure is his own by not being able to kill you Jedi."

Cal nodded in agreement. "It was not the first time he failed nor the last. I'm fairly certain most of our missions in the war were trying to clean up after Nute Gunrays messes."

 **"I have word that the Chancellors ambassadors are with you now and that you have been commanded to reach a settlement." The Queen insists.**

 **"I know nothing of any ambassadors." Gunray replies smugly. "You must be mistaken."**

 **"Beware Viceroy. The Federations gone too far this time." Amidala warns the aliens.**

 **"We would never do anything without the approval of the senate. You assume too much."**

Ahsoka smirks. "Good to know Gunray has always been a bad liar, not just when he's begging for his freedom aboard a Republic ship." She remarks, remembering how much fear the coward possessed and how many false promises he was making to her and the guards.

 **"We will see." The Queen states simply. Her picture dissolves on the screen, leaving the Neimodians to stare at it.**

 **"She's right." The aide imputs. "The senate will never-"**

 **"It's too late now." Gunray interrupts.**

 **"Do you think she suspects an attack?" He asks anxiously.**

Anakin snorts. "If anybody did, it was Padmé. She's always been one of the most intelligent people I know."

 **"I don't know." The Viceroy replies. "But we must move quickly to disrupt all communications down there."**

 **The scene dissolves and is replaced with a view of a beautiful palace. Water falls all around as trees surround the glorious building. It switches again to reveal the interior of the throne room. Multiple figures sit, watching a blue holofigure speak.**

 **"Negotiations haven't started because the ambassadors aren't there?" The figure says. "How can that be true? I have assurance from Chancellor, his ambassadors did arrive."**

Anakin perks up. "It's Chancellor Palpatine! I almost forgot he was from Naboo."

Leia frowns while looking at the screen. _Does he not know how evil that man is?_ She thinks. As Princess of Alderaan and a member of the Imperial Senate, she was very familiar with the way Emperor Palpatine ran things. And as a member of the Rebellion, she know just how much he needed to be removed from office.

As she opens her mouth to say something to the obviously confused Jedi Knight, Leia looks past him to see the Creator. The red haired teen shakes her head lightly, mouthing 'wait'. Understanding, Leia resigns herself to enduring watching that horrible mans presence as everyone else figures out what a horrible person he is.

 **As he speaks, the hologram begins to break up. The figure distorts slightly and his voice cuts in and out. "It must-handiwork-negotiate-ambassadors-nobody would-"**

 **"Senator Palpatine?" The Queen asks the figure. She turns to one of her guards standing alert nearby. "What's happening?"**

 **He calls to one of the other guards. "Check the transmission generator." He orders. The guard reaches for the com on his belt.**

 **"A communications disruption can only mean one thing: invasion." An advisor states.**

"I would say he should stop being so pessimistic but something tells me he's onto something." Finn states. Obi-Wan gives him a weak smile, still trying to brace himself for the rest of this horrific mission.

"You have no idea." He says, remembering the large droid army that formed the invasion.

 **"The Federation would not dare go that far." The Queen states.**

"Apparently they would, if given a nudge by the right Sith Lord." Plo Koon speaks up. The Kel Dor alien is sitting comfortably between the other Council Members, with the golden trio of Jedi on his other side.

 **"The senate would revoke their trade franchise, and they'd be finished." The captain of the guard explains.**

Anakin scowls, the fact that the Trade Franchise was allowed to continue with Gunray in charge long after the Naboo incident always succeeded in upsetting him.

 **"We must continue to rely on negotiation." Amidala says hopefully.**

The younger Dooku adds his two cents in the form of wise words. "While negotiation is always the more favourable form resolving a conflict, there are times when one must forsake it in favour of action." Coal says. "Particularly when your planet is about to be invaded by a large droid army."

Obi-Wan smiled at the boy, already warming up to him. He was one of the few from the Clone Wars who had already decided not to judge the boy based on who he was related to. "Wise words for one so young."

Coal bowed his head gratefully. "Thank you Master Kenobi. I learned from the best." He adds mysteriously. He receives more than a few looks but they decide it'll probably be revealed later.

 **The advisor is quick to point out the reasons for having no hope. "Negotiation? We've lost all communications. And where are the Chancellor's ambassadors?"**

"On their way." Said Anakin in an exasperated manner.

 **The Captain steps forward. "This is a dangerous situation, Your Highness. Our security volunteers will be no match against a battle-hardened Federation army."**

 **The Queen gazes dramatically out into the room. "I will not condone a course of action that will lead us to war."**

Obi-Wan sighed. "If only that could have been followed through. It seems most politicians are much too eager for the war nowadays."

 **The view switches to a scene in space. Smaller ships fly out from the larger Trade Federation ones. They speed towards the planet, each one carrying a great volume of droids. They land in a clearing in the forest.**

 **Vehicles filled to the brim with battle droids float out, zooming out into the forest. They are unafraid to run over any trees or creatures in their path.**

Creator winces upon seeing the destruction of the forest. Coal pats her arm sympathetically. As one who has the power to take and give so much life, all life's precious to her. Everything from the smallest of plants to the largest of creatures. It hurt to see any life taken away (although she'd make an exception for ones like Palpatine's).

 **A hologram appears before a command droid. "Yes, Viceroy?" It answers.**

 **"Captain, we've searched the ship. And there is no trace of the Jedi." The aide informs it. "They may have gotten on one of your landing craft."**

"Hm, underestimate the Jedi, they do." The Grand Master. "Fatal flaw that can be."

 **"If they're down here, sir, we'll find them." The droid assures.**

 **"Use caution. These Jedi are not to be underestimated." Gunray adds. The hologram disappears.**

"Hey, would you look at that!" Anakin shouts. "They're finally learning a little!"

 **The metal monsters previously unloaded from the space craft barrel through the forest. Animals howl and snort as they race away from the destruction. Qui-Gon Jinn is among those fleeing, racing through puddles and around trees.**

 **A being is standing still in front of Jinn, watching and apparently unsure if he should run or stay. "Oh no!" It shrieks.**

Ahsoka put her hands on her face. "Same old Jar Jar."

 **"Get away! Get out of here!" Qui-Gon warns, running away from the vehicles and towards the idiotic being. It jumps, grabbing ahold of the Jedi. "Get down!"**

Rey makes a face. "Is he always that stupid?" She asks, speaking up for the first time.

All those who are aquatinted with the Gungan sigh and reply at once. "Yes." They all say with a groan.

 **They collapse to the ground, just in time to avoid being hit. After the destructive machine moves away, both get to their feet.**

 **"Was'n dat?" The being says. As Jinn moves away, it races after him. "Hey, wait!"**

 **"Oh, mooie-mooie! I love you!" It declares as it follows the Jedi through the forest.**

 **"You almost got us killed. Are you brainless?" Qui-Gon accuses.**

"Yes!" Several people shout.

 **"I spake." The lifeform says as he tries to defend himself.**

 **"The ability to speak does not make you intelligent." The Jedi Master reasons. "Now, get out of here."**

Count Dooku allows himself a small smirk at the wit of his old apprentice.

 **"No, no, mesa stay. Mesa called Jar Jar Binks. Mesa your humble servant."**

 **"That won't be necessary." Jinn argues as he tries to dismiss Binks.**

 **"Oh, but it 'tis. 'Tis demanded by the gods, it 'tis." Jar Jar persists. Laser blasts sound behind them suddenly and something explodes. "Oh no! Whoo!"**

 **"Stay down!" Qui-Gon orders. He ignites his green lightsaber and deflects blaster bolts back at an airborne droid. Obi-Wan sprints towards them as another droid follows him.**

Ventress smirks. "That Master of yours was pretty good with a lightsaber Kenobi. I wonder whatever happened that made you so much worse."

That earned a smirk in return. "Grace tends to abandon me when faced with the likes of you my dear. We normally meet on the battlefield after all."

 **Qui-Gon destroys that one too just as Kenobi joins the group. Part of a droid goes flying off into the distance.**

 **"You've saved my again!" Jar Jar proclaims.**

With closed eyes, the Creator glanced upwards. _If only he hadn't,_ she thought.

 **"What's this?" Obi-Wan inquires with a look at the Gungan.**

 **"A local." Answers Qui-Gon. "Let's get out of here before more droids show up."**

 **"More?" Yelps Jar Jar. "'More' did you spake?"**

"Did he think there was just going to be two?" Han snorts. He's met plenty of stupid creatures while smuggling whose brains could barley power a comlink, but this one takes the cake.

 **He catches up to the two sprinting Jedi as they start going down an incline. "Ex-squeeze-me, but de mostest safest place would be Gungan City. It where I grew up. 'Tis a hidden city."**

"Not anymore."

 **Master and Padawan look at each other. "A city?" Jinn asks. He receives a nod and vocal confirmation from the Gungan. "Can you take us there?"**

 **"Uh, on second thought, no. Not really, no." Retracts Binks.**

 **"No?" Qui-Gon inquires.**

"He's stepped in it this time." Poe smirks.

 **"'Tis embarrassing. But, uh, my afraid my've been banished. My forgotten. Da bosses would do terrible tings to me. Terrible tings to me if me goen back dare."**

 **A rumbling sounds in the distance. "You hear that?" Qui-Gon asks.**

 **"Yah." Binks replies, lifting up a massive ear to help his hearing.**

 **"That is the sound of a thousand terrible things heading this way."**

"Much more than a thousand." Grievous says, knowing the typical size of a droid fleet. "But it seems to take more than that to be anything but an inconvenience to you Jedi." He growls.

Knowing it would only aggravate the General more, Anakin grins and replies. "Well, we are kinda persistent that way." He cheeky remark earns a glare from the cyborg.

 **Obi-Wan chimes in. "If they find us, they will crush us, grind us into tiny pieces and blast us into oblivion."**

 **Jar Jar gulps. "Oh. Yousa point is well seen. This way." He says as he spins, finally settling on a direction. "Hurry!"**

"Well," Cal claps her hands. "That was fun. Shall we continue?"

Hello my readers. I hope you all enjoyed this latest chapter. Thank you for reading it. I really pushed it to update today, wanted to make it special. Let me know what you thought of it, if you think I missed anything important or if you have suggestions for the next chapter. Speaking of which, the next chapter will have more Jar Jar clumbsyness, flying underwater and the beginnings of an invasion.

As another small matter to discuss, how does everyone feel about relationships? Anakin and Padmé of course, but I've always been a fan of Obi-Wan and Ventress. Maybe even Ben and Rey? Let me know, please. Until next time my friends.


	4. Chapter 4: Invasion

A/N: Hey guys, sorry this took so long. I'm entering a new chapter of my life and it's been hectic. I meant to get this out three months ago but couldn't manage too. Hope everyone enjoys reading it.

 **Jar Jar leads the way to a particularly swampy part of the forest that connects to a large body of water. "How much farther?" Qui-Gon asks him.**

 **"Wesa goen underwater, okeyday?" Binks tells them. He begins to walk closer to the water. "Ah, my warning you. Gungan no liken outsiders so don't spect a warm welcome."**

 **"Oh, don't worry." Obi-Wan reassures him jokingly. "This hasn't been our day for warm welcomes."**

Anakin rolled his eyes. "Always with the jokes Master. Can't you ever take anything seriously?" He asks teasingly.

"Anakin, the day I take things more serious than you is everyday." Obi-Wan responds back.

 **With a wild cry, Jar Jar launches himself over 10 feet into the air before coming back down into the water. The Jedi get their rebreathers out before wading in after him.**

Cal frowns at Jar Jars jump. "I've never met a Gungan before." She says. "Are they all as...odd as he is?"

Anakin nods. "Based on the ones I've met, yes."

 **The Gungan resurfaces for a second. "Yousa follow me now, okeyday?"**

 **The view the group rechieves upon ducking under the water line is astounding. Schools of fish swim by before reaching the edge of a drop off. Below, hundreds of orange spheres glow, obviously some kind of underwater community. The group of three continues swimming towards it, until coming to rest on a pad just outside of one bubble. They walk through into an air filled area.**

A gasp from the back startles the rest of the group. Several people look back only to see Rey with her hands on her mouth blushing. "Sorry." She said.

Luke, recognizing the suprise on her face, takes a guess as to what caused. "You've never seen so much water before, have you?"

Rey shakes her head. "I grew up on Jakku. It was only recently that I've even seen a bit of green."

Luke smiles reassuringly. "It's okay. I never saw any of that stuff either until I started traveling with the rebellion. I was raised on Tatooine."

Anakins head whips around to face his sons. "Why were you on Tatooine? I wouldn't have raised you there!"

The younger Skywalker gazes sadly at his father. "I don't know exactly what happens to you, but Aunt Beru and Uncle Owen raised me. Uncle Owen always told me you were a pilot during the Clone wars, not a Jedi Knight."

Surprised by this new piece of information, Anakin fell back into his chair with a stunned look on his face.

 **Both Jedi, dragging their soaking wet cloaks and saturated hair, take out their rebreathers. Together, they stare around, looking at this new environment.**

 **"So good bein home!" Jar Jar proclaims loudly. Other Gungans stand around, observing the newcomers. Some whisper to each other in a alien language.**

 **As they descend down a set of stairs to the main area of the sphere, a Gungan riding a strange creature trots up. "Hey, yousa! Stopa dare!"**

"So it's not just Jar Jar who speaks like that!" Han pipes up, trying to diffuse the earlier mood. It worked to a certain extent, some people cracked smiles, but both Skywalkers still looked sullen.

 **"Heyo-dares, Cap'n Tarpals." Binks greets nervously. "Mesa back!"**

 **"Noah gain, Jar Jar." Tarpals shakes his head. "Yousa goen tada bosses. Yousa in big-dudu dis time."**

"I have to admit," begins Plo Koon through his respirator. It's the first time in a while he's spoken and a few jump at hearing him speak again. "They have gotten me rather curious as to why Jar Jar was banished in the first place."

Obi-Wan groans, remembering that conversation. "The answer will definitely surprise you."

 **"Oh." Groans Jar Jar. Another mounted Gungan trots up and zaps Jar Jar on the shoulder. He gasps. "How wude."**

 **The view fades away, only to be replaced with what looks like a meeting. Many Gungans sit around, watching the two Jedi in front of them. A particularly large Gungan, sitting right in the middle, speaks up after making an odd clicking noise. "Yousa cannot bees hair. Dis army of Mackineeks up dare is new weesong."**

Cal blinks. "What the heck did he just say?"

"Search me." Grunts Coal. Talking to Gunagans always gave him a headache. It wasn't much better listening to them through a screen.

 **"A droid army is about to attack the Naboo. We must warn them." Qui-Gon reasons.**

 **"Wesa no like da Naboo." The Gungan boss says. He makes another clicking noise. "Da Naboo tink day so smarty. Day tink day brains so big."**

"That's really what they think of the Naboo?" Leia asks with her nose scrunched up. How the Gungans could think like that was beyond her.

 **"Once those droids take control of the surface, they will take control of you." Obi-Wan explains.**

 **Stuck in his arrogance, the boss replies. "Mesa no tink so. Day not know of uss-en."**

"Wanna bet?" Poe says.

 **The Padawan fires back with some actual logic. "You and the Naboo form a symbiont circle. What happens to one of you will affect the other. You must understand this."**

"Very good Master Kenobi. However, from what I understand of the Gungan race, logic is not something they listen too." The elder Dooku comments.

"Indeed." Obi-Wan agrees.

 **"Wesa no carrre-nn about da Naboo."**

 **The elder Jedi steps in. He waves his hand. "Then speed us on our way."**

 **"Wesa gonna speed yous away." The boss relents.**

Rey frowns. "What did he just do?"

"He used a Jedi mind trick. Using the force to persuade someone." Anakin explains upon Rey's further confused look. "It works very well on the weak minded and not at all on the strong minded."

 **"We could use a transport." Qui-Gon says as he tries his luck with another Jedi mind trick.**

 **"Wesa give yousa una bongo. Da speediest way tooda Naboo 'tis goen through the planet core." The Gungan says ominously. "Now, go..."**

"What's a bongo?" Ahsoka asked.

"A form of transport, I think." Luke responded.

 **The Jedi bow. "Thank you for your help. We leave in peace."**

 **As they walk away, the Padawan inquires softly "Master, what's a bongo?"**

 **"A transport, I hope." Comes the response. When the two go to walk past Jar Jar, who has been watching the entire time while in cuffs, he calls out.**

Chuckles ring out as people listen to the similarities between the conversations.

 **"Deysa setten yousa up." He insists. "Goen through da planet core? Bad bombin'. Mmm...any help here would be hot." Jar Jar guestures to the shackles.**

Obi-Wan groans again. "Sometimes I think we should have just left him there."

 **Qui-Gon turns back but Obi-Wan tries to remain focused on the mission. "Master, we're short on time."**

Rey, who having lived most her life surrounded by scavengers wasn't used to most people's kindness, was deeply confused by this. "Why would he turn back? So far Jar Jar has been nothing but trouble, so why keep him around?"

"It was Qui-Gon's way." Obi-Wan answered. "He was constantly picking up and taking care of those others deemed hopeless. I sometimes think that was part of the reason I became his Padawan in the first place."

Anakin jumped in. "You were never hopeless Master!" He objects.

Obi-Wan smiles, barley showing the sadness of pain from long ago. "No, I wasn't. Though, at times I felt I was. That was part of the blessing of Qui-Gon being my mentor."

 **"We'll need a navigator to get us through the planet's core. This Gungan may be of help." Qui-Gon turns back to the council. "What is to become of Jar Jar Binks here?"**

 **"Hisen soon to be pune-ished." Comes the eager reply.**

Han pales slightly. "That sounds almost exactly like how I pictured Jabba after I ran away from paying him."

 **"I saved his life." Jinn informs them. "He owes me what you call a 'life-debt'. Your gods demand that his life belongs to me now."**

 **"Binksss." The Gungan boss hisses. "Yousa havena liveplay with thisen hisen?" When Jar Jar nods, the boss shakes his head violently, causing his lips to flap. "Begone wit him."**

"Great, even the Gungans don't want him around." Coal scowled. "Should have let him stay."

Ahsoka turned around and looked at the young rebel. "What do you have against Gungans?"

Coal sighs. "I was in charge of negotiations with the Gungans amount other species during the foundation of the New Republic. Trust me, if you had to do political talks with Gunagans for three months, you wouldn't like them anymore either."

 **Qui-Gon bows gratefully and begins walking away. Jar Jar is freed from his restraints and immediately beings talking. "Count me outta dis one. Better dead here than dead in da core. Yes gods!" He slaps himself. "What mesa saying?"**

 **Later, a ship slips out from one of the orange bubbles. It's engine hums as it speeds along, around other spheres and out into open water. Eventually, it dives down into an underwater ravine.**

"Hey, nice ship!" Poe whistles out. "Not quite as nice as the one I fly for the Resistance, but still, nice."

 **A glimpse inside the cabin reveals Obi-Wan is steering with Jar Jar as the front passenger and Qui-Gon in the back.**

 **"Dis is nutsen. Oh, gooberfish!" Jar Jar notices.**

"How easily distracted the idiotic are." Ventress comments dryly.

 **"Why were you banished, Jar Jar?" The Padawan asks.**

 **"It's a longo tale-o, buta small part of it would be mesa...clumsy." The Gungan admits in embarrassment.**

Plo Koon takes a glance at Obi-Wan. "You were right, the answer was surprising."

 **"You were banished because you were clumsy?" Says Obi-Wan, obviously confused.**

 **"Yousa might'n be sayin dat." Said Binks.**

"It's very easy to believe after knowing him for this many years. Though, his being clumsy has helped us out before." Anakin interjects.

 **The view skips to outside the cockpit, when the ship passes a large column of rock. An large shrimplike fish detaches from its hiding place behind the rock, intent on stalking the ship for its next meal.**

"Oh my!" C3-P0 declares aloud. "What a monsterous fish!"

 **Unaware of the creature following them, the conversation continues. "Mesa caused mabbe one, two-y lettle bitty axadentes, huh? Yud-say boom da gasser, den crashin der boss's heyblibber, den banished." Jar Jar finishes.**

Coal puts his head in his hands. "I give up trying to guess what Gungans are saying! It's a lost cause for me!"

 **The fish finally makes its move, flicking its suction-like tongue out and catching ahold of the ship. Everything jerks inside as the occupants try to figure out what has happened. The fish draws the ship back to its mouth and starts to swim to a private spot where it can enjoy its meal.**

Rey turns towards Obi-Wan with wide eyes. "That must have been terrifying. I've never even dreamed there were creatures like that but you were inside the mouth of one!"

Obi-Wan smiles back at her, looking only the slightest bit uncomfortable around all the attention. "Perhaps for someone else. But I am a Jedi, we are trained to maintain a calm exterior." Then he winks at her. "Besides, only the rear of the ship was inside it's mouth."

 **"Big gooberfish! Huge-o teeth!" Jar Jar screams.**

 **Another fish approaches from behind, at least three times the size as the other just in its head size. It bites down on the fleeing fish, making it lose its grip on the bongo. "There's always a bigger fish." Qui-Gon remarks, having finished observing the phenomenon.**

Dooku shakes his head at his old Padawan's comment before his grandson pipes up. "Good thing the bigger fish was interested in the shrimp meal instead of the Jedi entree."

 **"Mesa tink we goen back now." Suggests Binks.**

R2's head spins around as he makes nosies voicing his agreement. Seems fish that can swallow huge fish almost whole is the one thing the little astrodroid is afraid of.

 **The huge fish roars, bringing up one massive hand and separating the head of the shrimplike fish from its body.**

One glimpse at this demonstartion of power sends BB-8 scurrying over to R2 where the two astrodroids, old and new, cower away together.

 **The scene shifts back to space, where the huge Trade Federation ship hovers above the planet. Vulture droids fly around, their engines howling. Inside the control room, the Federation leaders commune with the Sith Lord, Darth Sidious. "The invasion is on schedule, my lord." Gunray reports to him.**

 **"I have the Senate bogged down in procedures." The Sith informs them. "They will have no choice but to accept your control of the system."**

Ahsoka looked at the screen in disbelief. "I still find it hard to believe a Sith Lord is in the Senate. How much power does he have?"

The masked Sith took a deep breath before speaking for the first time since saying his name. "More than you know." He comments about his Master. Several people, everyone from Jedi's to Rebels and Resistance members, exchange looks. Jokes can be made about so much else, but when it comes to the Sith that has and will ruin so much, everything is serious.

 **"The Queen has great faith that the Senate will side with her." Gunray says.**

 **"Queen Amidala is young and naive." Sidious says critically. "You will find controlling her will not be difficult."**

Anakin snorts at this comment. If there was anything he knew about his wife, it was that she was not easily pushed around. She would fight for what she believed in till her last breath.

 **Gunray does a little headbow. "Yes, my Lord."**

 **The hologram disappears. The aide turns to the Viceroy. "You didn't tell him about the missing Jedi."**

"That's because he's a coward." Says Coal softly. His tone is so different from the slightly shy yet enthusiastic teen who was speaking before that everyone pays attention to him without realizing. "Cowardice and a perchance to talk are Gunray's most forward traits. Not a good combination to have in an ally, even if he is rich."

Listening to him, Cal couldn't help but grin. It was so easy for Coal to slip into what she called his 'political mode' that most of the time he didn't even realize he was doing it. Maybe that was why he was so successful.

 **"No need to report that to him until we have something to report." The Trade Leader reasons.**

 **Back underwater, we see the ship fly out into a cave. "Where wesa goin?" Jar Jar asks.**

 **"Don't worry." Qui-Gon reassures. "The Force will guide us."**

 **"Ohh, maxi big, da Force. Well, dat smells stinkouiff!" Suddenly, an alarm starts blaring.**

Luke smiled. "I may be a novice when it comes to the force but even I know not to underestimate it. It certainly saved me from that Wampa in the cave."

A confused expression on his face, Anakin turned toward his son. "You faced a Wampa in its own cave?"

Blushing, Luke gave a recap of the story. "It killed the TaunTaun I was riding and knocked me unconscious. I didn't have much of a choice but to face it if I wanted to get out of there alive."

"Well," Obi-Wan begins with a smirk on his face. "He certainly takes after you when it comes to attracting trouble."

 **"We're losing power." Obi-Wan explains. Jar Jar whimpers at the thought. The lights in front of the ship start to go out, as the vehicle floats aimlessly.**

 **"Wesa dying here!" Binks exclaims.**

Poe shrugs. "There's worse ways to die."

 **"Just relax. We're not in trouble yet." Jinn tells him.**

 **"What 'yet'?" Jar Jar turns to the older Jedi as the younger one opens a panel and starts fiddling with wires. "Monsters out dare. Leak'n in here. All sink'n and no power? Whena yousa tinkin wesa in trouble?"**

"He does make a good point." Rey points out.

 **With a spark, the power turns back on. Just in time for the lights to reveal a huge eel like creature waking up.**

"Well, that's not good." Ventress says only half jokingly. Part of her couldn't help but feel a twinge of concern for Kenobi, despite the fact that she knew he was perfectly fine.

 **"Aah, monster's back!" Binks screams.**

 **It roars at them as they hurry to get the ship turned around so they can escape the cave. Enthusiastically, it begins to follow them.**

 **In an effort to calm the distraught Jar Jar, Qui-Gon puts a hand on his shoulder. "Relax." He orders and the Gungan instantly slumps.**

With a sigh, Dooku shakes his head at his former apprentice. While a great student in other regards, his struggle with Force persuasion apparently remained for years afterward.

 **"You overdid it." Kenobi notices.**

 **The watercraft has almost escaped the underwater cave when another fish appears from the open water. Obi-Wan pulls sharply, just barley making it over, as the fish grabs the eel. It emits an unearthly howl as its bitten.**

"Wow," Leia says surprised. "There always is a bigger fish."

 **"Head for that outcropping." Master tells the student. And down it goes into another cave.**

 **Switching things up, a large droid invasion heads toward the main city of Naboo. Complete with tanks, airborne droids and large carriers filled with as many droids as they can handle, this army is fit to conquer.**

A growl echoes through Grievous's voice box. The cybordg general shakes his head at the screen. "Gunray is most foolish than I thought if he used all those droids to capture a peaceful planet like Naboo and still lost."

 **While the people all hide safe in their houses, Queen Amidala watches out the palace window.**

 **The Neimodian leaders head down a boarding ramp in the middle of the city. They are greeted by a commander droid with good news. "Viceroy, we have captured the queen."**

 **"Ah, victory." Gunray says with smile on his face.**

Suddenly, Cal sits up straight up. "Creator!" She said, summoning the attention of the other redhead. "Didn't you say you had to go sort out something in another world soon?"

"Shoot!" The all powerful being proclaims loudly. She whips out a pocket watch and flips it open to reveal several different watch faces. Creator gasps out loud before whipping around and running to the edge of the group. "I was supposed to be in Lucy Potter's universe a half hour ago, their time! Thanks for reminding me Cal!"

She starts walking backward as she gives last minute instructions to her guardians. "Answer any questions to the best of your abilities but don't get too ahead of yourselves. Also, don't forget to-" But what it is they shouldn't forget we never find out. A portal forms behind her as she keeps walking backward and she trips headfirst into it. It closes behind her.

Blinking, Ahsoka looks toward the two universe protectors. "What do you think she was about to say?"

Coal shrugs. "Can't have been that important. Come on, let's get back to the movie."

A/N: Hello again. Hope everyone enjoyed the chapter. I might not be able to write as frequently as I wish but I will never forget this story. You can expect another update soon. Thank you all for your reviews asking for updates and telling me how much you like the story.

To address the comments regarding the pairings discussed in last chapter, I am willing to take into account your suggestions. I am, however, asking that if you are going to criticize the pairings that I like, at least spell their names right. Otherwise you are just embarrassing yourself.

If anyone has any suggestions for reactions from our favourite characters, please share them. I will take all suggestions into account.


	5. Chapter Five: Escape!

A/N: I'd like to start off by thanking everyone who left an awesome review on the last chapter. Hearing how much you all liked it and wish for me to continue really makes my entire week when i get even one of those. I love all you guys and while my updating might be a little slower from now on because of my workload, I will work hard to ensure every chapter is worth reading.

I would also like to address the negative reviews being occasionally left. It makes me happy that the ratio of good to bad reviews is about 5:1 but this means bad ones are still out there. I don't mind if you are criticizing my writing style, my grammar or something else pertaining to the quality of the story. But please leave the plot alone. I don't need anymore comments about how my OC's suck and shouldn't be there. This is still my story and I will do with it what I want. I'm quite happy to take suggestions and constructive criticism but it really irks me when someone practically demands I change a certain part of my story.

Finally, to that one specific Guest who decided to leave a review on the last chapter. The OC's are mainly there for me, not for you guys. This story only exists because I want to write it and therefore I will do what I want with it. If you don't like that, then feel free to exit out of the story using the little X at the top right of your screen. If you want to write your own version of this type of thing because you are convinced you can do better, then go right ahead. I would ask that you please learn how to spell first though, it makes it easier for people to actually take you seriously.

Now, enough of this serious stuff. It's time to dive back into the fictional Universe! Have fun reading! Also, I own nothing but my own OC's!

 **Finally, the ship surfaces in the waters of the capital city Theed, startling some birds in the process. Jar Jar looks around and says "Mmm, dis'n loverly." The two Jedi power down the engine and begin climbing out.**

Seeing the familiar surroundings of Naboo, Anakin gives a big sigh. He may have travelled all over the galaxy in his time as a Jedi but Naboo was by far the most beautiful planet he had visited.

 **Switching back to the palace, battle droids one the stairs as Gunray leads the Queen and her associates to a detainment area.**

 **"How will you explain this invasion to the senate?" The advisor questions the Viceroy.**

 **"The Queen and I will sign a treaty that will legitimize our occupation here." Gunray answers. "I have assurances it will be ratified by the senate."**

Obi-Wan sighs at that. "Even more proof that the Sith Lord has a good foothold in the Senate."

"I did try to tell you." Count Dooku reminds him with a small smirk on his face.

 **"I will not cooperate." Amidala interjects.**

 **"Now, now, Your Highness. In time, the suffering of your people will persuade you to see our point of view." The Neimodian turns to a commander battle droid. "Commander."**

"It appears persuasion tactics have not changed over the decades." Leia remarks with a hearty glare directed at Vader.

"What do you mean?" Inquires Plo Koon.

"Someone once threatened me the same way." The Princess explains. "They told me they would destroy my planet unless I told them where a secret Rebel base was. I told them an old location under the guise it was a current one but...they destroyed it anyways." She said as she sadly bowed her head. Both her mother and father had died in that explosion. It had left her alone in the world. Until she found Luke and Han that is.

Anakin's jaw had already dropped by the time Leia had finished explaining. "But-but that's impossible! No one can destroy an entire planet!"

"Tell that to the Empire." Says Luke.

"And the First Order!" Pipes up Poe.

Farther down the lines of chairs, Yan Dooku's face was the colour of a sheet. _Destroy an entire planet?_ But the only weapon he knew of that could do that was the one the Geonosians had made for his Master. But Lord Sidious had assured him it would only be used as a fear tactic in the new world, never used.

From a few seats down, Coal looked steadily at his grandfather. His gaze told his elder that while he knew and disapproved of his actions made for the benefit of the Sith, it wasn't too late to redeem himself. Yan swallowed and nodded to his grandson, showing he understood and was prepared to do what was necessary. Coal flashed a smile at him in return.

 **"Yes, sir." It responds.**

 **"Process them."**

 **"Captain," The robotic voice orders. "Take them to Camp 4."**

 **"Roger, roger." Comes the response. And so the odd troop of battle droids and Nabooians progresses forward, the humans looking more hopeless with every step.**

"They were alright afterwards, right?" Asks Rey innocently. "As in, they all made it out alive?"

"As I recall, there were minimal causalities." Obi-Wan said. "But in almost every large event that involves battle droids, some lives were sadly lost."

"Oh." Said Rey. Being fairly new to even leaving her planet, she wasn't used to galactic conflict. Han was the only person she'd seen die so far, and less than a day later she was here with a younger him. It was very hard for her to process.

 **They are lead into the main courtyard where several other detainee group are being marched past. As they are lead into a separate alleyway, the two Jedi (Gungan in tow) stalk behind them. When they reach a bridge overlooking the procession, both Jedi prepare for attack.**

 **They drop down suddenly, lightsabers flying out as Obi-Wan kicks away two droids. Jar Jar, stuck on the bridge for a second, manages to make it down safely as green and blue sabres decimate the machines. For a final touch, Qui-Gon puts his away, then forces pushes two enemies, causing them to yelp in surprise.**

The Count couldn't resist a smirk at his old apprentices skills. He was glad Qui-Gon had turned out so well, even though it made it all the worse to lose him before he was supposed to.

 **"We should leave the street, Your Highness." Jinn offers once all the droids are destroyed. The Captain of the guard orders the security team to confiscate the weapons before following the two Jedi.**

 **Jar Jar takes one glance at the metal carnage and exclaims "Whoa! Yousa guys bombad!" He then proceeds to follow them.**

"That's understating it." Finn pipes up, having never seen anything as impressive as two fulling trained Jedi at their best. "You guys are awesome."

Anakin grinned, proud to show off. "Yeah, we Jedi are pretty cool. Just wait until you see us during the war."

Kenobi couldn't resist a sigh. "Anakin, how many times must I tell you that modesty is an important trait of a Jedi. I'm sure it's already been around a thousand."

"Maybe a couple hundred times more, Master. I am a slow learner after all." He smirked.

 **The group goes into a side alley where Qui-Gon introduces them. "We're ambassadors for the Supreme Chancellor."**

 **"Your negotiations seemed to have failed, Ambassador." The Queen's advisor states harshly.**

"I do believe negotiations have to take place before they can fail." Commented Coal.

 **"The negotiations never took place." Corrects the elder Jedi. "It's urgent that we make contact with the Republic."**

"I rest my case." He said with a smug smile.

"Ever the politician." Cal muttered while shaking her head.

 **"They've knocked out all our communications." Explains Captain Panaka.**

 **"Do you have transports?" Jinn questions.**

 **"In the main hangar. This way." The Captain points.**

 **Once inside the hangar, we see several battle droids guarding the ships and groups of pilots. Discouraged by the sheer number of battle droids, Panaka looks back at the Jedi. "There are too many of them."**

"Pff." Said Ahsoka. "That's barley a squad. I've taken down more completely on my own."

"Yeah, but we're Jedi Snips. Not everyone can do what we do."

"I guess." She conceded. "It's just hard to imagine someone being worried over such a small group of tinnies."

 **"That won't be a problem." Assures Jinn. He turns to the Queen. "Your Highness, under the circumstances, I suggest you come to Coruscant with us."**

 **"Thank you, Ambassador, but my place is with my people." The young Queen claims.**

Leia frowned. "But sometimes you can serve your people better when you are out there, fighting for your people yourself."

"I agree, Princess Organa." Coal said. "However, the Queen was younger at the time than you were when Aldera'an was destroyed. She lacked the experience to make the educated decision you and I would have made."

At this, Ventress looked over at him and examined him closely. "You only look like you're 15 or so yourself. How are you so experienced at this?"

"Being a politician is in my blood just as much as the Force is." Coal explained. "My grandmother was a senator for my home planet before she retired. She taught me everything I knew and I was a quick study. Politics, negotiation and persuasion are my passion."

Anakin frowned as he stared at the kid. "You sound like a combination of Obi-Wan and Dooku."

"I take that as the greatest compliment." The boy said, making the two mentioned smile. "And you aren't wrong, I have taken great inspiration from you two, both is political situations and one or two other fields."

 **"They will kill you if you stay." Insists Qui-Gon.**

 **"They wouldn't dare." States the advisor.**

"Wanna bet?" Inquired Han.

 **"They need her to sign a treaty to make this invasion of theirs legal." The Captain explains. "They can't afford to kill her."**

 **"There is something else behind all this, Your Highness." The Jedi Master says. "There's no logic in the Federation's move here. My feelings tell me they will destroy you."**

"The Force just works like that? Gives you feelings about what's going to happen?" Finn questions.

"For some." Windu pipes up. "It works differently for many Jedi. It just happened to be that way for Qui-Gon."

"Hm. Strong in the Living Force, Qui-Gon was. Many things he could sense about others." Spoke Yoda.

 **"Our only hope is for the senate to side with us." Says the advisor desperately. "Senator Palpatine will need your help."**

 **"Either choice presents great danger...to us all." Admits the Queen, while looking towards the handmaiden standing next to her.**

 **Said handmaiden pipes up. "We are brave, Your Highness."**

"Looking back now, it seems so obvious." Anakin mutters to himself. It was hard to believe he hadn't been able to tell when his angel was dressed as a Queen rather than a handmaiden.

"What does?" Pipes up Luke. He was eager to learn anything he could about his father, now that he knew Obi-Wan was telling the truth about him and he was right here beside him. Occasionally, he caught himself studying his dad, trying to see the similarities between them.

Anakin grinned at his future son. "You'll see eventually, at least if this 'movie' covers everything that kid said it does."

"Don't worry, the Creator wasn't lying. These movies and shows include everything you need to know to save your world from it's fate." Cal said. "Please trust us, we mean the best for you."

Several of those present nodded at the two Guardians but some still felt uneasy with the two. Some exchanged glances at each behind their backs.

 **"If you are to leave, Your Highness, it must be now." Said Qui-Gon.**

 **"Then I will plead our case to the senate." She decides. "Be careful, Governor." She adds to the elderly gentleman as the rest of the procession follows the Jedi into the hangar.**

 **Walking confidently, they make their way closer to the droids. "We'll need to free those pilots." Panaka says.**

 **"I'll deal with that." Claims Obi-Wan as he stills the Captains blaster. He separates from the group to come around behind the prisoners.**

"Even before you were a Knight you were taking charge, eh Master?" Skywalker teases. The younger Skywalker joins in after a moment a laughing.

"He was doing the same thing to Han when we were going to Aldera'an. It wasn't even his ship and he was bossing people around." Luke laughs out.

Unable to help himself, Obi-Wan sighs again. "I'm destined to forever be ridiculed and teased by Skywalkers, aren't I?"

Asajji smirks. "I'd be willing to help you get rid of him if you like."

"A kind offer, my dear, but I'm afraid I'm stuck with him." Obi-Wan replies. "He's turned out to be notoriously hard to kill."

 **"Halt!" A Commander battle droid says.**

 **"I'm ambassador to the Supreme Chancellor. I'm taking these people to Coruscant." Clarifies Qui-Gon.**

 **"Where are you taking them?" Asks the droid.**

 **"To Coruscant."**

 **"Coruscant? Uh, that doesn't compute. Uh, wait. You're under arrest." Shouts the apparently confused droid. In a flash, Qui-Gon has his lightsaber out and has already slashed through the droid. Obi-Wan joins him the attack, slicing through the B1's guarding prisoners.**

There was a clang as Grievous practically facepalmed. "Stupid, stupid battle droids." Even Anakin couldn't help but feel a little sympathy for the droid General.

 **"Come on. Move!" Cries Panaka, as he ushers the parade of guards, handmaidens and nobility onto the Queens ship.**

 **Obi-Wan frees the pilots as the Jedi make short work of the droid scattered around the hangar. Before long, Master and Padawan stand alone in a battlefield of droid parts.**

 **The main pilots race into the cockpit and set about making it run. With epic music playing, the ship takes off into the sky.**

"The music is a nice touch." Luke notes.

"Wish I had music like that playing every time I took off." Poe complains. BB-8 rolls up beside him, opens a little hatch to reveal a speaker and lets loose a short tune. Poe smiles at his companion. "Thanks buddy."

 **"Now, stay here and keep out of trouble." Kenobi instructs Jar Jar before leaving him in the cargo hold.**

 **"Hello, boyos." The Gungan says as he greets all the astrodroids. A cascade of whistles and beeps are their response.**

 **Qui-Gon Jinn joins the crew just as the ship leaves the atmosphere. "There's the blockade." Says the pilot. Tens of Federation ships await outside the windows of the Nubian cruiser. Some of them start to fire on the smaller ship.**

"Hang on," Kylo speaks up, startling some of the people near him. So far, he'd been relatively silent, with only a few hm's and grunts. "They have all those ships waiting for a cruiser or star fighter to make a break for freedom, and yet they still can't hit that ship?"

"Er...yes?" Ahsoka hesitantly replies. "I mean, they are just droids after all."

"Hm." Says Kylo. "Those droids would be a pile of spare parts if they were under my command."

At that, Cal grinned. "I feel like you and Griveous are going to get along spectacularly."

 **One lands a hit, causing an alarm to start bleeping. "The shield generators been hit!" The Captain shouts.**

 **All at once, the astromechs head out onto the outside of the ship. One particularly snarky blue one runs into Jar Jar on the way out. "How wude!" Exclaims the Gungan.**

"Hey! It's R2!" Ahsoka yelled out in excitement. "I didn't know that's how you guys first met him!"

"Surprisingly, me neither Snips." Anakin admits.

 **One by one, the droids are picked off by cannon fire as shown by the camera Obi-Wan is watching. "We're losing droids fast!"**

 **"If we can't get the shield generator fixed, we'll be sitting ducks." Panaka spits out.**

 **"The shields are gone." Says the pilot.**

"Why do I feel like most other ships would have been blasted out of the sky by then?" Finn comments. "How come you guys managed to last?"

Obi-Wan shrugs. "Will of the Force?" He suggests.

 **One droid is all that's left. With a switched wire and some sodering, the power to the generator is restored and the little droid scoots back inside.**

 **"That little droid did it! He bypassed the main power drive." Explains the pilot. "Deflector shields up at maximum!"**

 **The cruiser safely cruses over a Federation ship and flys away into the stars.**

"That was cool. What's next?" Luke asks.

"A long journey to a small dust ball that several of you are very familiar with." And that's all Coal says before the movie progresses.

A/N Hey guys, hope you all like the chapter. I'm wondering if I should even keep Vader in this story. He doesn't really have anything to contribute to the story as it is right now. Originally, I was going to have some Anakin redemption going on, but with the original Anakin, I'm wondering if that's even really necessary. I'll let you guys decide on that.

Also, I was wondering if you guys wanted to see any more stories along this line. As in, characters taken out of their place to watch/read the future. I know enough about some universes to make more. Some examples are Harry Potter, Naruto, Pirates of the Caribbean, Assassination Classroom, MLP(don't judge), Rise of the Guardians, Lord of the Rings/The Hobbit (only the movies though), or something like that. Give me your opinions in the reviews, your suggestions for watches (yes, that's what I'm calling these) too! I'll tell you if I know enough about suggested worlds to make a story. Warning ahead of time: pretty much all watches I'd consider doing would have Guardians being apart of it. So no complaining about this fact if I do make another watch.

That's all for now folks. Hope you enjoyed it and don't forget to leave a review with any suggestions you might have. I'll try to have the next chapter out before the end of March for sure.


	6. Chapter Six: Landing on Tatooine

A/N. Hey guys, next chapter all ready to go! Hope you enjoy it! Once again, I don't own and I'm not making any profit from this whatsoever!

 **"There's not enough power to get us to Coruscant. The hyperdrive is leaking." The pilot comments.**

"Well, that's not good." Brings up Ahsoka. "Especially when you have people chasing after you."

 **"We'll have to land somewhere to refuel and repair the ship." Qui-Gon reasons.**

 **"Here, Master." Obi-Wan calls him over. "Tatooine. Small, out of the way, poor. The Trade Federation have no presence there."**

"Oh boy, my favourite planet." Anakin says sarcastically. "Who doesn't want to make a pit stop there?"

Luke snorts. "Everyone who has ever stepped foot on the planet."

 **"How can you be sure?" Questions Panaka.**

 **"It's controlled by the Hutts." Qui-Gon quietly explains.**

"Ah, the Hutts. A large Empire, but greatly weakened by their greed." Coal assessed.

"You know the Hutts? Like Jabba?" Han asked the kid.

"I was never familiar with Jabba personally, though I had heard of him. But I worked with a few of the others for the formation of the New Republic." Coal informed him. "I learned Huttese specifically for it."

 **Panaka immediately begins protesting. "You can't take Her Royal Highness there. The Hutts are gangsters. If they discover her-"**

 **Jinn interrupts him. "It'd be no different than if we landed on a system controlled by the Federation. Except the Hutts aren't looking for her, which gives us the advantage."**

 **Back inside the Trade Federation ships, the two Neimodians are meeting with the dark lord of the Sith. "And Queen Amidala, has she signed the treaty?" He asks.**

Grievous snorted out a laugh. "I look forward to Gunray informing Lord Sidious of that."

Ventress sighed. "Unfortunately, we know that he survives, otherwise I wouldn't have had to rescue him during the war."

"He should consider himself lucky he wasn't under my command." Kylo Ren added. "He wouldn't have seen the next day."

Those sitting near the wannabe Sith shifted further away. "We might need to get you anger management classes." Coal commented. No body disagreed, though Ben did shoot him a glare.

 **Hesitantly, the Viceroy answers. "She has disappeared, my Lord. One Naboo cruiser got past the blockade."**

 **Sidious snarls and says "I want that treaty signed!"**

Cal shivered. Upon receiving strange looks, she gave a quick explanation. "I've been on the bad side of Sidious' temper before. It's not pleasant."

Nodding, the Count reflected on the times he had upset his Master. If her experience was anything like his, he greatly understood her reaction.

 **"My Lord, it's impossible to locate the ship. It's out of our range." Gunray explains.**

 **"Not for a Sith." Behind the cloaked figure, another appears. He's large, obviously not human, with tattoos covering his face. "This is my apprentice, Darth Maul. He will find your lost ship." With that, the two fade away as the transmission cuts.**

Dooku paled upon recognizing the thing that had killed his precious apprentice. If he had to watch that, he didn't know what would happen.

Luckily, he wasn't the only one upset with the appearance of the Sith. Sitting nearby was Kenobi, clenching his fists and looking the Jedi equivalent of furious. His Master's killer. Thank the Force it was already dead.

 **"This is getting out of hand. Now there are two of them!" The cowardly alien exclaims.**

 **"We should not have made this bargain."**

"They're only figuring that out now?" Anakin exclaimed.

 **The Naboo cruiser flies through space towards the dust ball of Tatooine. Inside, the Jedi speak to the Queen and her team.**

 **"An extremely well-put-together little droid, Your Highness." Panaka explains while referencing R2. "Without a doubt, it saved the ship, as well as our lives."**

 **"It is to be commended. What is its number?" The Queen asks.**

 **As the little astrodroid chirps and beeps, Panaka reads his number aloud. "R2-D2, Your Highness."**

"Artooie!" Ahsoka yells out, going over and hugging the astrodroid. The little droid happily whistles and spins his top. "You were a little hero even back then!"

 **"Thank you R2-D2." Amidala says, causing the droid to whistle happily. "Padme. Clean this droid up as best you can. It deserves our gratitude. Continue, Captain."**

 **Qui-Gon Jinn steps forward. "Your Highness, with your permission, we're heading for a remote planet called Tatooine. It's a system far beyond the reach of the Trade Federation."**

"It's also far away from anything else in the galaxy." Remarks Anakin bitterly.

 **"I do not agree with the Jedi on this." Panaka inputs.**

 **"You must trust my judgement, Your Highness." Jinn says with no room for argument.**

"I'd trust his judgement." Finn pipes up. "He's made pretty good choices so far. Except if you count keeping Jar Jar around."

 **Later, Padme is cleaning R2 in the storage bay when Jar Jar peeks his head in. "Hello! Sorry. Husa are yousa?"**

 **"I'm Padme." She says simply.**

 **"Mesa Jar Jar Binks." Introduces the Gungan.**

 **"You're a Gungan, aren't you?" Asks the handmaiden. When he nods yes, she continued. "How'd you end up here with us?"**

"Why are the Gungans and the Naboo not friends?" Rey questions in an almost childlike innocence. "They are stuck on the same planet, you'd think they have a better relationship than that."

"I don't remember much from before the two made peace, but from what Padme has told me, it was very simple." Anakin volunteers. "The two species just had different ways of life. The Gungans liked being well defended while the Naboo preferred to depend on communication to solve their problems. Which causes problems and a separation between the two until someone was brave enough to bridge the gap."

"You know, Skyguy, you and Padme must have had some pretty long talks to end up on that topic. Just how much time do you spend with the Senator?" Ahsoka teased.

"The amount of time friends should, Snips." Anakin shot back, knowing it would come back to bite him when the truth was finally revealed. He had doubted it before, but with the shear amount of detail they had seen so far, it was becoming more and more unlikely that their secret relationship wouldn't be revealed.

 **"My no know. Mesa day started pitty okeyday witda brisky morning munchen. Den boom! Gotten berry scared and grabben dat Jedi and pow-mesa here." Jar Jar explains while pacing around the small area. For extra emphasis, he throws his hands around, almost hitting several things. "Huh. Mesa getten berry, berry scared."**

 **"That's it- Tatooine." The pilot says.**

 **"There's a settlement." Points out Obi-Wan.**

 **"Land near the outskirts." Instructs Qui-Gon. "We don't want to attract attention."**

Hearing this, Luke frowned. "You landed near the outskirts on Tatooine? That's dangerous, what if you were too far away and a sand storm hit? Those things move pretty quickly, you know."

This caused Anakin to blush while Obi-Wan bit back a laugh. He had heard the story of exactly how Qui-Gon and Anakin became acquainted enough times to recognize the similarities. "You really are Anakin's son, without a doubt." He said.

Luke managed to look confused and proud at the same time after that. Waving away any questions the youth had, Obi-Wan simply replied "I'm sure you'll see soon enough."

 **The silvery cruiser touches down in the desert like environment, glinting in the sunlight. Now changed into more appropriate attire for the setting Qui-Gon walks into the generator room where his apprentice waits.**

 **"The hyperdrive generator's gone Master. We'll need a new one." Kenobi informs him.**

 **"That'll complicate things. Be wary. I sense a disturbance in the Force."**

Han sighed in exhastperation. "Why is it every time I'm near some of you Force users, one of you always says something like that."

Luke shot a grin at his friend. "Must have something to do with you buddy."

 **"I feel it also Master." Confirms the Padawan.**

 **"Don't let them send any transmissions." He instructs.**

"Who would send transmissions when you know you're being hunted? That's like turning on a homing beacon for them." Pointed out Leia.

Plo Koon decided to speak up. "Sometimes in their worry and fear, people don't think as clearly as they should. That is why Jedi try as best as they can to erase these feelings so we can think properly about the issues at hand."

 **As Qui-Gon, Jar Jar and R2 travel away from the ship, Binks fills the silence with whining. "This sun doen murder to mesa skin."**

 **Suddenly, the Captain calls them back. "Wait! Her Highness commands you to take her handmaiden with you."**

 **"No more commands from Her Highness today, Captain." Objects the Jedi Master. "The spaceport is not going to be pleasant."**

 **"The Queen wishes it." Persists Panaka. "She's curious about the planet."**

Leia scowled at little. "Being royalty isn't all about ordering people around. It comes with a lot of responsibility to do what's right, not just what you want to do."

"Hey," Anakin cut in. "The Queen was younger than you during that crisis. She was trying the best she could! Give her a break."

"If she's Queen, she doesn't get a break! The lives of her people are at stake and she decides to send one of her handmaidens out into public where she can clearly be seen just because she's curious about the planet!" Leia retaliated. The two glared at each other for a few seconds before turning away in a huff.

From across the room, Cal and Coal exchanged looks, both amused about how alike the two acted without realizing. The irony of the situation was not lost on them.

 **Thinking for a second, Qui-Gon sighs before giving in. "This is not a good idea." He comments. "Stay close to me."**

 **"Moisture farms, for the most part." Narrates Jinn as they begin to walk through the settlement. "Some indigenous tribes and scavenges. The few spaceports like this one are havens for those who don't wish to be found."**

At the mention of indigenous tribes, a dark look crossed the elder Skywalker's face. Only a few noticed but nobody dared say anything about it. Obi-Wan flashed a worried look towards his best friend before deciding to bring it up at a different time.

 **"Like us." Padme adds.**

 **"Dissen berry, berry bad." With that, Jar Jar steps into animal feces lying in the street. "Oh! Icky, icky goo!"**

"Did he just-" Finn started before shaking his head. "You know what, I don't want to know."

 **After walking through some of the streets in and around the locals, Qui-Gon stops the group for a second. "We'll try one of the smaller dealers."**

 **A small bell dings as they enter the shop and a Toydarian dealer flies off his seat to greet them in Huttese. "What do you want?" He asks in the Hutt language.**

Anakin perks up. "Wait, that was the first shop they stopped in? What are the chances of that?"

"Some would say it was the Will of the Force, my old Padawan." Kenobi responded.

 **"I need parts for a J-type 327 Nubian." Answers Qui-Gon.**

 **"Ah, yes! Nubian. We have lots of that. Boy, get in her now!" The Toydarian yells to the back of the shop.**

 **"My droid has a readout of what I need."**

 **A small human boy with dirty clothes and grease marks runs up from the back. "What took you so long?" Yells the shop keep.**

"Aww!" Said several of the females in the room when the nine-year-old ran on screen. "He's so cute." Ahsoka chirped.

"Adorable!" Cal imputed. Even Leia and Ventress were smiling a little bit.

Off to the side, Anakin's entire face was bright red. Obi-Wan was chuckling as quietly as he could at his friend. And Luke, who was sure he had a pretty good guess as to who the young boy is, was almost as red as his father with held back laughter.

 **"I was cleaning the fan switches." Defends the boy. He climbs onto the counter while his boss instructs him to watch the store in Huttese.**

 **"So...let me take thee out back, huh?" He asks, much more polite to his customers than his help. "Ni you'll find what you need."**

 **Following the airborne alien, Qui-Gon stops beside Jar Jar for a second. He takes a gadget out of his hands. "Don't touch anything." He warns.**

"Good advice when talking to a Gungan. Especially that particular one it seems." Coal dryly remarked.

 **To which the Gungan sticks out his tongue towards the Jedi's back.**

"Very mature." Said Han.

 **The boy on the counter has been examining Padme for quite a few seconds. Finally, he asks her something. "Are you an angel?"**

 **"What?" She questions back.**

 **"An angel." He continues. "I heard the deep space pilots talk about them. They're the most beautiful creatures in the universe. They live on the moons of Iego, I think."**

Luke beamed a wide smile at the screen. "I think someone has a crush." He half-sang.

 **"You're a funny little boy." Padme says to him. "How do you know so much?"**

 **"I listen to all the traders and star pilots who come through here. I'm a pilot, you know, and someday I'm gunna fly away from this place." He responds.**

Plo Koon choose now to speak up. "Apparently he didn't listen closely enough." The alien took a glance at the elder Skywalker only to see him looking in completely the opposite direction in an effort to not meet his eye.

 **"You're a pilot?" She asks.**

 **"Mm-hmm. All my life."**

 **"How long have you been here?" Padme inquires.**

 **"Since I was very little. Three, I think." He concentrates to think back that long. "My mom and I were sold to Gardulla the Hutt but she lost us betting on the podraces."**

 **"You're a slave?" Questions Padme, a look of deep dislike on her face at the mere thought of slavery.**

 **"I'm a person and my name is Anakin." Anakin objects.**

"Skyguy?" Ahsoka half-shouts. "That was you?"

Sighing dejectedly, Anakin nods. "Yeah, it was me."

"You were a slave?" Inquires Ventress curiously.

"Yeah, what of it?" The Chosen One snapped, head spinning around to glare at her. It quickly died out, however, when he saw the look on her face.

"Nothing." She replied. "Just, I was too a long time ago. Who would have thought we have something in common?" Blinking in surprise, Skywalker gave her a quick nod in agreement before indicating they continue on with the movie.

 **"I'm sorry." Apologizes Padme. "I don't fully understand. This is a strange place for me."**

 **Any further discussion is cut off by Jar Jar's meddling with nearby equipment. As he touches a droid sitting on a shelf, it springs to life, knocking several things over.**

Groaning, Coal put his head in his hands. "No more from the Gungan." He could be heard mumbling.

 **"Where-wheres yousa goin?" The Gungan continued attempt to catch the droid results in him falling over and the droid laughing at him. Finally, he grabs it only to have Anakin yell at him.**

 **"Hit the nose." The boy tells him.**

 **Jar Jar does just that, causing the little droid to fold in on itself again.**

 **Meanwhile, in the scrapyard, the Jedi Master and the Toydarian walk side by side. "A T-14 hyperdrive generator. Thee in luck. I'm the only one hereabouts who has one." The alien brags. "But thee might as well buy a new ship. It would be cheaper, huh? Speaking of which, how's thee gonna pay for all this, huh?"**

This time, it was Anakin who could be heard groaning. "He tried to pay with credits, didn't he? Those don't work in the outer rim, especially not on Hutt controlled systems."

"Anakin." Kenobi chided. "We didn't really have much else to work with at the time."

"I know, I know." Anakin responded. "But it still irritates me that people just assume everywhere is the same."

 **"I have 20,000 Republic dactaries." Qui-Gon responds.**

 **"Republic credits? Republic credits are no good out here. I need something more real." Watto protests.**

 **"I don't have anything else, but credits will do fine." Jinn says with a Jedi hand wave.**

 **"No, they won't." Protests Watto.**

At this, Dooku sighs and rests his head in his hands. Plo spares a quick glance in his direction.

"It is ironic." The Kel Dor remarks. "The apprentice of one of the most persuasive men in history is terrible at Jedi mind tricks."

Cal hushes a snort of laughter. "Then you probably don't want to know about Coals secret then."

Ashoka perks up at this. "What secret?"

Blushing fiercely, Coal answers her reluctantly. "I don't know if you've ever heard of them or not, but every couple hundred years, a rare type of Jedi is born. Their commonly known as 'Magician Jedi's', one of the main reason some cultures believe Jedi's are sorcerers. What sets them apart from other Jedi's is their inability to use mind tricks."

Windu frowns, something he seems to do a lot of. "They can't do mind tricks? How does that make them special when a fair few Jedi struggle with them?"

"What they sacrifice in persuasion, they make up for with other abilities. A Magician can directly influence the senses of other organisms. If they want, they can make people hear blaster fire that isn't there, see an enemy fighter that doesn't exist. In short, they can totally play with their foes if they want to." Coal explains.

Many pairs of wide eyes look towards him. "And you're one of those?" Ben said in an awed manner, respecting someone other than Vader for a change.

"Yes." Coal admitted. "But it's not quite as easy as I made it out to be." He adds on quickly. "Normally you have to have experienced the effect on your senses yourself before you can apply it to others. Plus, it takes immense concentration for even one sense. Not to mention, it can be broken by someone really talented. Happened to me during my first fight." He finishes, rubbing his gloved hand at the wrist.

Yoda hummed. "Met one, I have, before. Powerful he was, good friend to many. Great things you can do."

Coal flushed. "Thank you Master Yoda. I only hope I can live up to your expectations."

 **"Credits will do fine." Says a frowning Qui-Gon.**

 **"No, they won't!" Explodes Watto. "What, you think you're some kind of Jedi, waving your hand around like that? I'm a Toydarian! Mind tricks don't work on me. Only money."**

"Good to know." Commented Anakin.

 **"No money, no parts, no deal. And no one else has a T-14 hyperdrive, I promise you that."**

 **With a quick, grim smile, Qui-Gon turns and walks away.**

"I wonder what happens next." Ventress grinned while looking around.

"Let's find out." Cal grinned back.

A.N. Hope you all enjoyed this new chapter! I meant to get it out sooner but life has kept me so busy. I've decided to keep Vader, though he's still going to be a mainly silent character. I try to keep the amount people talk as even as possible but some lines fit some characters better than others. Hope I'm doing this story concept some justice.

Next one won't be up for some time, probably March. But it will probably include the entire pod racing portion if I can. Let me know if you guys want a play-by-play or a shorter version of it. Whichever has the most requests is the one I will do. Also, not to spoil it, but there might be a new character introduced in the next chapter...


	7. Chapter Seven: Upsetting a Dug

A.N. Woohoo, a new chapter for you guys! A new character is introduced too, I'm sure you'll recognize where they come in. Someone pointed out to me that Anakin referred to the Queen as Padme. I didn't realize it at first, but I suppose it makes sense. Everyone from the clone wars would probably know this about one of the most famous Senators. Possibly some from the future would already know the name Padme Amidala and connect it. Others probably figured it out already from the slight differences in the Queen. 

Now that it's been pointed out, I want to know what everyone else thinks. If there is an overwhelming desire for me to edit that, I will. If people don't care, then I'll leave it as is. I only own my OCs, nobody and nothing else!

 **"Wouldn't have lasted so long anyways if I wasn't so good at building things." Anakin tells Padme, a little bitterly, as Jar Jar runs around juggling parts.**

"Well at least we know that hasn't changed." Ahsoka joked, ribbing her Master in the side. He scoffs and says something about how she just doesn't know the true joy of fixing things. Beside them, Obi-Wan shakes his head at their antics, too used to them to say anything out loud.

 **Qui-Gon walks in. "We're leaving. Jar Jar." He storms off.**

 **Padme goes to join him, talking to Anakin on her way out. "I'm glad to have met you, Anakin."**

 **"I was glad to meet you too!" He yells to her.**

Now Luke is grinning, having picked up what Ahsoka had hinted at before. "Someone definitely has a crush." He says, looking for all the world like a child who's just received an early birthday present.

 **Watto comes in after they had left. "Outlanders." He says in Huttese. "They think we know nothing."**

"Given what I've seen of the standard Tatooine education, they are normally correct." The younger Dooku remarks.

"Hey!" Yells Anakin, being very offended at that.

Coal quickly backtracks. "Not you, you've had a Jedi's education. You're good." Still looking slightly miffed, the elder Skywalker leans back in his chair, apparently satisfied with the apology for the previous insult.

 **"They seemed nice to me." Responds the boy.**

 **"Clean the racks." Watto tells him. "Then you can go home." Anakin gives a cry of joy before rushing off.**

 **Scene switches to Obi-Wan talking to Qui-Gon through the comms on board the ship. "And you're sure there's nothing left on board?" The Master asks.**

 **"A few containers of supplies." Kenobi answers. "The Queen's wardrobe maybe. But not enough for you to barter with. Not in the amount you're talking about."**

Rey speaks up. "I'm not sure how much clothing like the Queen's would be worth, but you could probably fetch a decent amount for some of the things not being used on the ship. Spare communicators, extra tools, even scrap pieces of metal." Upon rechieving looks from almost everyone present, she blushed and ducked down into her chair. "You learn a lot being a scavenger most of your life." She explained.

 **"All right. I'm sure another solution will present itself. I'll check back later." Jinn adds before putting the comlink away.**

 **"Noah gain! Noah gain!" Jar Jar tells him. "Da beings hereabouts, cawazy! Wesa be wobbed un crunched!"**

Poe chuckled at the screen. " I think you have to have credits first before you can be robbed of them."

 **"Not likely." Says Qui-Gon. "We have nothing of value. That's our problem."**

"See?"

 **The group begins wandering the streets again. Jar Jar spots a morsel of food hanging at a nearby stall. Thinking he's cunning, he sticks his long tongue out to attach to it. Until the stall owner catches him. "Hey, hey! Are you going to pay for that?"**

While Chewie howled and covered his face with his hands, Han just winced. "Please tell me he didn't just try to steal from a Tatooine vendor."

Ventress sneered at him. "So what? Even if he gets caught because of his own stupidity, whatever punishment is dealt can't be that bad."

Solo turns to look at her in surprise. "Not that bad? That's prime Hutt territory. The vendor could easily go to Jabba and report it to him. There's no way he'd be getting out of there alive then. No one does once they cross a Hutt."

The Separatist Assassin smirked at that. "I seemed to have lasted long enough, even after directly annoying Jabba."

Han gaped at her. "You've got to tell me how you did it then. I hate to think of what Jabba will do to me if I don't pay him back." From somewhere near the back, Kyle laughs under his breath, the slight noise going unheard by most.

"Sorry, but that's my secret." Replies Ventress.

 **Jar Jar is confused by the language barrier, especially as the owner keeps talking. "It costs seven wupiupi!" The Gungan spits out the food and it flies into a dish at a far table, splashing a Dug. Said Dug jumps over the table and shoves Jar Jar onto the ground.**

 **"Is this yours?" He asks. While everyone is staring at the two, a certain kid walks up to them.**

 **"Careful Sebulba." Anakin warns. "He's a big time outlander. I'd hate to see you diced before we race again."**

Dooku was smirking at this. "It appears your time with the Jedi hasn't changed you very much Skywalker."

Anakin had the decency to blush. "Yeah, yeah, I was a cheeky kid. I get it."

 **"Next time we race, boy, it will be the end of you. If you weren't a slave, I'd squash you now." Sebulba gestures violently before walking away.**

 **"Yeah, it'd be a pity if you had to pay for me." Adds Anakin.**

"And you call me Snips." Ahsoka snorts at her Master, who looks like he'd rather be on youngling duty than here right now.

 **Qui-Gon joins the two and greets Anakin.**

 **"Your buddy here was about to be turned into orange goo. He picked a fight with a Dug, an especially dangerous Dug called Sebulba." Explained Skywalker.**

"I have yet to meet a Dug who was any form of agreeable." Coal inputs. "They are not what I would describe as a friendly race."

 **"Mesa haten crunchen. Das da las ting mesa want."**

 **"Nevertheless, the boy is right. You were heading into trouble." Qui-Gon reprimands. "Thanks, my young friend."**

 **The group walk off as Jar Jar protests, leaving Sebulba to glower and bite the head off the projectile Jar Jar had flung.**

"Point proven."

 **At the ship, the wind is whistling heavily as Obi-Wan waits for his Master. "The storm will slow them down." He remarks to Panaka.**

"Told you." Coughs Luke into his hand.

 **"Looks pretty bad." The guard replies. His comlink beeps and he answers it.**

 **"Receiving a message from home." It says.**

"Don't respond to it!" Leia shouts out. Rey looks toward her, confused.

"Why not?" She asked.

"They can easily track you if you respond to it." The Princess answers back. "I learned all I could about popular tracking methods after we were tracked back to our secret base." She gives a small glare towards the quiet Sith Lord sitting at the back before focusing on the screen once more.

 **"We'll be right there." And they head back to the ship.**

 **Elsewhere, Qui-Gon is regarding the sky worriedly. Anakin hands him some pallies, says he'll like them. "Thank you." He replies. As he goes to put them in his pouch on his belt, he lifts his poncho to reveal his lightsaber, something that doesn't go unnoticed by the kid.**

Ventress snorts slightly. "He's not very good at hiding the fact that he's a Jedi, is he?" She comments.

 **"Oh, my bones are aching." Mentions the old lady running the stall. "Storm's coming up, Ani. You better get home quick."**

Hearing this, Luke smiled slightly. The old woman reminded him of his Aunt. She always had an odd intuition about that type of thing. Many a times had him and his Uncle been saved by her warnings to stay home that day.

 **They turn to leave and Anakin talks to them again. "Do you have shelter?"**

 **"We'll head for our ship." Qui-Gon answers.**

 **"Is it far?"**

 **"It's on the outskirts." Padme replies.**

"Which you'll never reach in time." Pipes up Rey.

 **"You'll never reach the outskirts in time. Sandstorms are very, very dangerous." The young blond tells them. "Come on. I'll take you to my place." Says the boy.**

 **He starts leading them somewhere, only to be stopped by someone yelling out to him. "Ani! Wait for me!" A young girl with dark red hair comes running up to the group, panting slightly. "Can I stay at your house for the storm?"**

"Wait, wait, wait!" Anakin interrupts, waving his arms around and standing up. "Who the hell is that? That never happened."

Cal freezes as Coal swallows and peers around nervously. "Oh," he says. "Did we forget to mention her?"

"Yes, you did." Anakin glares at the two. "Who is she and what is she doing on Tatooine?"

A quiet voice breaks through the symphony of voices threatening to rise in volume at yet another newcomer who might interfere. "She's my sister."

Obi-Wan tilts his head to the side. "Your sister? Why isn't she hear with us then?"

Cal's head raises up to stare directly at him. "Because even the Creator isn't perfect." Her head falls again, seeming to be perfectly content to be silent right then.

Coal clears his throat and decides to explain further. "Nora was meant to be a Guardian just like the two of us. Unfortunately, when she was made, something went wrong. She's unable to leave the dimension we normally inhabit, while we can leave and help in other worlds like we are doing now."

A scoff is heard. "Trapped. She knows just as much about the existence of other worlds and dimensions, just like us. Yet she's helpless, unable to leave, to explore, to guard like we were born to do." The clearly upset sister turns away while the group regards her in shock.

"As you can see," interrupts Coal. "It's a bit of a sore spot with us. So perhaps we should leave it for now and continue. Who knows," Here he gives a mirthless smile. "You might end up wishing she was here and apart of your lives like we do."

 **He grins. "Hey Nora, of course you can. I'm sure my mom won't mind since I'm already bringing a large group back anyway."**

 **"Tell me about it on the way." She tells him.**

 **By the time they reach the Skywalker residence, the wind is blowing the sand around viciously. All have their arms up to cover their faces from the fast moving grains.**

Anakin winces from the sight alone. He really does hate sand.

 **"Mom! Mom, I'm home!" Yells Anakin.**

 **A nice looking woman with a very mothery feel about her steps out of the kitchen. She looks surprised to see so many in her home but appears to take it in stride.**

"Is that my grandmother?" Asks Luke with wide eyes. He turns to look at Anakin.

"Yeah," He responds with a sad smile. "That's my mom. I'd almost forgotten how she looked when she was happy and healthy."

Lukes head hangs slightly. "I wish I could have met her."

"I do too."

 **"These are my friends, mom." He says proudly.**

 **"Hi Ms. Skywalker." Nora acknowledges her as youngling walks in behind the group. She goes and takes a seat at the dining table and begins to fiddle with something as Shmi smiles at her in greeting.**

 **"I'm Qui-Gon Jinn." Said man introduces himself as Anakin tells his friends about the droid he's building. "Your son was kind enough to offer us shelter." He tells her.**

"Good thing too, you don't last long unprotected in a sandstorm." Rey adds again. "They were rarer on Jakku than they seem to be on Tatooine but even I know that."

 **"Come on, I'll show you 3PO!" The excited nine year old grabs Padme's arm and leads her and R2 to the back.**

 **In a separate room, Anakin takes off a blanket to reveal his project to the handmaiden. "Isn't he great? He's not finished yet." The droid lies on propped up on the table, a mass of wires fixed into a humanoid frame.**

Han groans. "The birth of golden rod. Now if only he hadn't gotten involved with the Rebellion so I could be free from the whining."

"Hey!" Yells Anakin. "I thought I told you to stop insulting my droid."

"Come on, even you have to admit he can be annoying at times." Han insists.

"How rude!" Pipes up the golden droid himself. "The odds that you would have perished without my assistance over the years is-"

"Okay, I see your point." Concedes the Skywalker.

 **"He's wonderful." She tells him.**

 **"You really like him?" He asks eagerly. "He's a protocol droid to help mom. Watch." Anakin flicks a switch and C-3PO turns on.**

 **"Oh. Oh. Uh-where is everybody?" The droid inquires.**

 **"Whoops." Remembering, Anakin picks up an eye and inserts it into the droids socket.**

"That might be an important thing to remember." Cal remarks cheekily, speeching up for the first time in a bit.

 **"Oh, hello. I am C-3PO. Human-cyborg relations. How might I serve you?" The droid asks.**

 **"He's perfect." Padme says.**

 **"Oh, perfect."**

"Don't let him get a swelled head." Finn says. "I don't think he needs it."

 **"When the storm is over, I'll show you my racer. I'm building a Podracer." Brags Anakin.**

"You raced pods?" Luke stares wide-eyed at his father. "That's so awesome." He says awestruck. Anakin can't keep from straightening up in his chair, glad that his son is so proud of him.

 **"I'm not sure this floor is entirely stable." 3PO remarks as he wobbles uncertainly on spindly legs. At a whistle from R2, he turns towards him. "Oh, hello. I don't believe we have been introduced. R2-D2. A pleasure to meet you. I am C-3PO, human-cyborg relations."**

 **R2 chirps some more towards him. "I beg your pardon, but what do you mean 'naked'?" The little astrodroids responds, causing the protocol droid to recoil. "My parts are showing? My goodness! Oh!"**

Even Grievous can't keep from chuckling at the droid. "He's still more tolerable than most of the battle droids." He clarifies when Ventress glances at him in confusion.

A/N. Hello everybody! Sorry this chapter didn't cover all I promised in the last authors note. Had a busy schedule, that's why this chapter took longer to come out to. But don't worry, summer for me is coming up very soon, and with it comes a large increase in update rates. I refuse to leave you guys hanging!

I know this probably wasn't what you all were expecting when I said there was a new character, but I assure you she has a purpose. As well as a good backstory to explain why she's there. And no, no new characters, either mine or ones from canon will be brought into this. Whoever is watching the movies now is it. I know some people have been wanting me to add in others, sometimes in slightly ridiculous amounts, but I won't. I feel characters are already being skipped when it comes to lines at times so I will not be adding more onto the issue. Whoever is a major person in the movies who's not already here is probably left out for a reason.

That being said, hope you all enjoyed, see you with the next chapter soon!


End file.
